Professeur Layton et le Village Bizarre
by The-Mimosa
Summary: Lorsque le professeur Layton et Luke reçoivent une lettre de Dalida RainHell, ils se ruent à Saint Miss Terre pour lui venir en aide. Mais des obstacles et bien des mystères se dressent sur leur chemin. Réussiront-ils à trouver la Poire d'Or ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Avant toute chose, ceci est une parodie de Professeur Layton. Le but étant basé sur le fait que je reprend l'histoire des jeux pour la parodier à mon goût. Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction officielle, en matière de parodie. Je l'avais écrite pour moi à la base, je ne pensais pas la mettre en ligne un jour. Et je peine encore à utiliser . Je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgents ^^. Attention, même si c'est une parodie, ça spoile assez les jeux, donc, ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas encore joué à l'Etrange Village. **

**Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Level-5 (les pauvres), mais j'en fais ce que je veux quand même, huhu.**

**Attention : Certaines répliques des personnages peuvent, selon vous, contenir des propos racistes et/ou homophobes. Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne fais que critiquer la société actuelle, qui, je dois dire, n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit.**

**Attention 2 : Il y a des gros mots et des allusions sexuelles,(mais pas très prononcées, hein.) donc le rating serait K+ (si on me signale que c'est un peu plus que ça, je changerais. Je vous rappelle que j'ai encore du mal à me servir de ce site).**

**Voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Professeur Layton – Parodie**

**Saison 1 : Professeur Layton et le Village Bizarre.**

Prologue : Une lettre bizarre.

Luke_(voix off mystérieuse)_ : Nous n'avons jamais raconté ce que nous avons vécu dans ce village. En effet...

Layton : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Luke : Eh bien, je fais l'introduction de l'histoire, comme dans le jeu, professeur.

Layton : Oh, ta gueule. Passons à la suite. Les lecteurs n'en ont rien à foutre qu'on respecte le scénario du jeu ou pas.

_ Une petite voiture bleue, lancée à vive allure, roule sur les chemins de campagne. A l'intérieur, le Professeur Layton et son assistant Luke._

_Le professeur tend une enveloppe à Luke._

Luke : Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ?

Layton : Ma liste au père Noël...

Luke : Vraiment ?

Layton : Sois pas con, ouvre et tu verras bien.

_Luke ouvre l'enveloppe et commence à lire la lettre._

Luke : Mais c'est une lettre de Dalida RainHell ! La baronne du village Saint Miss Terre !

Auteur : Désolée...

Layton : Oui, elle nous invite à résoudre une énigme laissée par son défunt mari, le baron Horopus RainHell.

Luke : Mais pourquoi nous déplacer pour une simple histoire d'héritage ?

Layton : RainHell était un pote à moi. On en a fait des vertes et des pas mûres dans le temps ! Ha-ha ! Je devais bien ça à sa pouffiasse de femme.

Luke : Il est dit que quiconque trouvera la Poire d'Or, héritera de la fortune du baron. La Poire d'Or ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

Layton : Tu as déjà vu une poire ?

Luke : Oui...

Layton : Ben voilà, c'est réglé.

Luke : Alors il nous suffit de trouver une poire, professeur ?

Layton : Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait chercher d'autre, idiot.

Luke : Alors ça devrait être facile.

Layton : Pas sûr. C'est vicieux, une poire. Et puis, beaucoup de personnes l'ont cherchée sans jamais la trouver.

Luke : Ouah ! C'est une belle énigme !

Layton : RainHell a toujours été un illuminé.

Luke : Vous pensez que tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire de poire, professeur ?

Layton : J'espère bien ! Je compte pas chercher plus compliqué qu'un simple légume !

Luke : Mais les poires sont des fruits, non ?

Layton : Tout est une question de point de vue, mon garçon. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tu sais bien que le débat sur les tomates est interminable.

Luke : Mais professeur, il n'y a aucune indication menant à Saint Miss Terre dans cette lettre ! Vous savez où nous allons ?

Layton : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une carte Mappy ? On n'a qu'à brancher le GPS.

_Layton appuie sur un bouton, et un écran sort du tableau de bord. Une voix robotique idiote se fait entendre :_

GPS : Bonjour !

Layton : Ta gueule. Tu sais où se trouve Saint Miss Terre ?

GPS : Oui, d'ailleurs j'en ai une bien bonne à propos de ce village ! Savez vous pourquoi les habitants de Saint Miss Terre ne savent pas voler ?

Luke : Mais personne ne sait voler de toute façon !

GPS : Exactement !

Layton : …

Luke : Professeur, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Layton : Cherche pas. Bon, GPS, tu nous indiques la route ?

GPS : Na-Na-Na ! Vous n'avez pas dis le mot magique !

Layton : Tu veux que je te ramène là où je t'ai acheté ?

GPS : Oh dieu du ciel ! Tournez à gauche au prochain carrefour et prenez la route Bizarre au rond point suivant !

Layton : En avant !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un village Bizarre

Chapitre 1: Un village Bizarre

_Le professeur Layton et Luke arrivent devant Saint Miss Terre. C'est une espèce de village avec une grande fortification, comme un château fort. Layton et Luke descendent de la voiture. On peut apercevoir une sorte de tour gigantesque, faite de briques et de broc et de maisons entassées les unes sur les autres. Mais Layton et Luke ne s'en occupent pas._

Luke_(se penchant sur un brin d'herbe)_: Oh, professeur, regardez ! Une coccinelle !

Layton : Et merde, il va se remettre à causer avec les insectes.

Luke_(s'adressant à la coccinelle) _: Salut toi ! Comment tu va ?

_La coccinelle s'envole._

Luke : Oh ben zut.

Layton : Pas le temps de t'occuper des coléoptères. Viens par là.

_Layton et Luke s'approchent de l'endroit où il devrait y avoir un pont-levis. Des douves font le tour de la fortification, où on peut apercevoir des cadavres et autres détritus._

Luke : Vous croyez que l'eau est bonne ? Ces gens ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Layton_(l'ignorant)_: Eh Oh ! Y'a quelqu'un là-haut ?

_A ce moment, ce qui semble être un garde apparaît entre deux créneaux. Il est en armure et porte un casque sur la tête. Il semble être mal en point._

Garde 1 : Moins fort putain ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

Layton : On aimerait traverser. Ayez l'obligeance de nous abaisser le pont-levis.

Garde 1 : J'ai l'air d'un type qui va baisser un pont pour laisser entrer deux étrangers mystérieux ?

Layton : Vous avez surtout l'air d'un type bourré.

Luke_(réagissant à cette remarque)_: Rooh ! Boire pendant le service ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Garde 1 : De quoi j'me mêle, gamin ?

Layton : Dalida RainHell nous a envoyé une invitation. Ça vous va ?

Garde 1 : La pouffiasse ?

Layton : Précisément.

Garde 2_(s'adressant au premier garde)_ : Vas-y, laisse les entrer. Sinon la connasse va nous enguirlander.

Garde 1 : Ok ! Ça marche...

_Soudain, le pont-levis, dans un tintamarre assourdissant, s'abaisse enfin. Layton et Luke traversent. Le Garde 1 les attend de l'autre côté._

Garde 1 : Quand vous verrez la baronne...

Layton : Oui ?

Garde 1 : Dites lui que je l'emmerde et qu'on attend toujours nos augmentations.

Layton_(courtois)_: Je n'y manquerais pas.

_Layton et Luke entrent enfin dans le village. Luke est tout excité._

Luke : Oh, professeur ! Je me demande à quelles énigmes nous aurons affaire !

Layton : Ouais, des pas trop dures, j'espère. J'ai pas beaucoup de pièces SOS.

Luke : Bien, maintenant, voyons comment nous déplacer !

Layton_(déconcerté)_: Que...?

Luke : Il faut toucher la chaussure en bas à droite de l'écran et...

Layton : Luke, arrête d'essayer de respecter mot à mot le scénario du jeu, putain !

Luke : Mais, professeur...

Layton : Ta gueule, on a pas le temps. Bon, par où faut aller, là ?

_A ce moment, un homme avec une grosse moustache s'approche d'eux._

? : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Stachenscarfen !

Luke : A vos souhaits.

Stachen : Ha-ha, mort de rire.

Layton : Mais pourquoi l'auteur de cette parodie n'a pas changé votre nom par rapport à l'œuvre originale ?

Stachen : Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il manquait d'inspiration.

Auteur : Hé !

Luke : Mais c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes un personnage secondaire, aussi.

Layton : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Stachen : Vous voyez le tonneau là-bas ?

_Layton et Luke se tournent vers un tonneau non loin de là, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose._

Luke : Oui ? Et alors ?

Stachen : Ben, rien. Je le trouvais joli à regarder.

Layton : Rah ! Viens, Luke, nous perdons notre temps !

Stachen : Attendez ! Prenez ça, cela vous sera utile !

_Stachenscarfen leur tend un petit sifflet en or._

Layton : C'est quoi cette merde ?

Stachen_(chantonne)_: Soufflez dedans, vous serez contents !

_Et ainsi, Stachenscarfen s'en va en sifflotant. Layton inspecte le sifflet, intrigué. Puis il souffle dedans. Un bruit aigüe du style « SOS ! » se fait entendre. Et tout à coup, des pièces SOS sortant de nulle part accourent aux pieds de Luke et Layton. _

_Layton est abasourdi._

Layton_(émerveillé)_: Un sifflet à pièces SOS !

Luke_(émerveillé)_: Incroyable ! Quand vous soufflez dedans, toutes les pièces SOS du coin viennent ici ! Elles nous seront utiles pour avoir des indices !

Layton_(émerveillé)_: Fantastique !

Luke(_émerveillé):_ Improbable !

Layton_(émerveillé): _Pratique !

Luke_(émerveillé): _Génial !

Layton : Oui, bon, on a compris. Récupère les pépettes et on y va.

Luke : Bien, professeur.


	3. Chapitre 2 : En route pour le Manoir

Chapitre 2 : En route pour le Manoir.

_Après que Luke ait ramassé toutes les pièces, Layton et lui se dirigent sur la place du village. Luke s'arrête soudain._

Luke_(guilleret)_: Il est temps d'expliquer comment sauvegarder la partie !

Layton: Merde, tu va pas recommencer !

_Layton l'assomme et se met à le traîner derrière lui. Les gens le regardent bizarrement et même une petite vieille s'approche de lui._

Ingrid : Dis donc, pourquoi vous traînez cet enfant derrière vous ?

Layton_(ironique)_: C'est pourtant évident ; Je le traîne dans un coin sombre pour profiter de son corps et assouvir mes fantasmes sexuels.

Ingrid : Dis donc, ça doit être rigolo. Je vous comprend, il est mignon à croquer ce garçon.

Layton_(déconcerté)_: Euh...C'est cela, oui.

_Layton continue alors son chemin sur la Grande Place lorsqu'un jeune homme l'interpelle._

Percy : Oh, bonjour. Je m'appelle Percy, je suis plus ou moins l'écrivain attitré de Saint Miss Terre. Vous cherchez le Manoir RainHell ? Vous savez que le village Saint Miss Terre appartient aux RainHell ?

Layton : Non mais de quoi il s'mêle çui-là ?

_Layton donne un coup de pied au gamin et continue, toujours en traînant Luke derrière lui._

Layton : Me prennent tous pour un con aujourd'hui. On voit que ça, ce fichu manoir !

_En effet, un Manoir s'élève non loin de là. Layton prend sa direction. Sur la route du Manoir, Layton aperçoit un homme au milieu, qui semble bloquer l'accès. Le professeur décide d'aller lui parler. Il pose Luke dans un coin et se dirige vers l'homme bizarre._

Bruno_(chante)_:Ah si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule-euh, ça nous f'rait des vacances...

Layton : Euh...Bonjour.

Bruno_(chante)_: Tout pomponnés, tout maquillés, ils viennent parler au journal...

Layton : Mais vous êtes tous bourrés dans ce village de merde, nom d'une chiure de mouche !

Bruno_(met son index sur son œil)_: Chuuuuuuuut !

_Layton, effaré, récupère Luke et le traîne de nouveau, jusqu'à qu'il arrive à l'étang du manoir. A ce moment, Luke se réveille._

Luke : Tortue Ninja !

Layton_(à peine surpris)_: Ah, tu es réveillé.

Ràmon : Bonjour, chers messieurs...Puis-je vous aider, oui ?

Layton : T'es qui, toi ?

Ràmon : Du calme, cher monsieur...Je suis Ràmon, oui ? Je fais la jonction entre ce côté de la rivière et celui d'en face, oui ?

Layton : Ah oui, j'avais pas vu la rivière.

_Layton s'approche de l'eau et manque de glisser. Il remet son chapeau en place._

Ràmon : Puis-je vous aider, oui ?

Luke : Je suis sûr qu'il est nul au « Ni Oui Ni Non ».

Layton : On a besoin de traverser cette rivière. Dalida RainHell nous attend.

Ràmon : D'accord, mais voyez-vous, rien n'est gratuit en ce monde, oui ?

Layton : On a des pièces SOS.

_Ràmon se rapproche alors de Layton. Un peu trop près._

Ràmon_(ton aguicheur)_: Ce n'est pas de pièces SOS dont j'ai besoin, oui ?

Luke_(curieux)_: Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ?

Layton_(gêné)_: Vous préfèreriez pas une énigme ? A nous proposer ?

_Layton se racle la gorge en faisant comprendre à Ràmon que Luke est là aussi. Ràmon soupire._

Ràmon_(déçu)_: Bon, d'accord, va pour une énigme, oui ?

Luke : SUPER ! Une énigme ! Professeur, laissez moi la résoudre ! Siouplaît ! Siouplaît ! Siouplaît ! Siouplaît ! Siouplaît ! Siouplaît ! Sioup...

Layton : OK ! C'est bon, nous soûle pas. Résous-la, ton énigme...

Ràmon : Alors, vous avez deux rives, oui ? 3 poussins et 3 loups à gauche. Vous devez emmener tous ces animaux à droite, mais attention ! :

Le radeau n'avancera que s'il y a au moins un animal à bord et ne peut prendre que 2 animaux maximum, oui ?

Si sur une rive, il y a plus de loups que de poussins, les poussins se feront manger, oui ?

Luke : Waouh ! Super dure !

Layton : Je ne savais pas que les loups incluaient les poussins dans leur alimentation.

Ràmon : Mais on en a rien à battre, oui ?

Luke : J'ai trouvé ! On balance les 3 poussins à la fois de l'autre côté, on assomme les loups avec les planches du radeau et on les noie ! Ensuite on les ramène sur l'autre rive.

Ràmon : Euh...Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la solution...

Luke : Vous n'avez pas précisé que les loups devaient être vivants !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Manoir RainHell

Chapitre 3 : Le Manoir RainHell

_ Layton et Luke, après avoir enfin traversé, arrivent devant la porte du Manoir. Il y a un jardin qui décore les alentours._

Luke : Le Manoir est vraiment gigantesque !

Layton : Ouais.

Luke : Ce jardin est très grand, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à voir...

Layton : Bon, c'est fini, ces remarques débiles sur l'environnement ?

Luke : Mais...

Layton : Ta gueule. Entrons.

_Layton et Luke entrent dans le manoir. Un petit homme avec de grosses lunettes les accueille._

Matthew : Bienvenue au manoir RainHell. Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement. Je suis Matthew, le majordome de la famille RainHell.

Layton : Putain...Encore un qui respecte le scénario d'origine mot à mot. L'auteur n'a que ça à foutre, de jouer à l'Etrange Village en même temps d'écrire cette parodie ?

Matthew : On vous attend dans le salon, si vous voulez bien monter...Oh, encore une petite chose...Madame la baronne m'a demandé de vous soumettre cette énigme. Je vous prie de ne pas vous en offusquer. Madame a parfois des idées...étranges.

Layton : Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ton énigme à la con ?

_Sur ces mots, Layton s'apprête à monter l'escalier qui mène au salon, lorsque Luke l'interpelle._

Luke(_indiquant des tableaux accrochés au mur)_: Professeur, regardez !

Layton : Mais quoi encore ?

Luke_(montre un des 2 tableaux)_: C'est Horopus RainHell, n'est-ce pas ?

Layton_(s'approche)_: Ah oui, tiens. Il avait assez de tune pour se payer un peintre, ce vieux con.

Luke_(s'approche du second tableau)_: Mais, et ce portrait, professeur ? Qui peut bien être cette jeune fille ?

Layton : Ah ben j'en ai aucune idée. Mais elle est pas bien jolie. Elle a vraiment une tête de poire.

_Soudain, un flash lumineux traverse les esprits de Luke et Layton. Les deux restent immobiles, un peu stupéfaits._

Luke : Wow, professeur, vous avez ressenti la même chose que moi ?

Layton : Oui, il se pourrait que cet éclair représentait un flash d'intelligence sensé nous procurer une sensation bizarre qui aura des conséquences sur les évènements à venir et ainsi nous mener au dénouement de l'histoire...!

Luke : …

Layton : Ou alors c'est parce qu'on a faim.

Luke : Oui, ça doit être ça, professeur.

Matthew : Il s'agit du portrait de Flora, la fille du baron Horopus RainHell.

Layton : Eh ben il s'est pas embêté l'Horopus...Mais on s'en fout ! Viens Luke. Montons.

Luke : Oui professeur.

Matthew : Attendez ! Voulez vous prendre un morceau de ce cadre ? Il est vieux et usé, mais je pense qu'il vous servira.

Luke : Merci.

_Luke range le morceau de tableau dans la valise. Le tableau à reconstituer est maintenant disponible dans la valise du professeur ! Pour assembler les morceaux, ouvrez la valise en la touchant et..._

Layton : Oui, bon, ça va, le narrateur. J'vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ce bout de bois.

Luke : Venez professeur, la baronne nous attend !

Layton : D'où il me donne des ordres, celui-là !

_Mais Luke l'ignore et monte les escaliers. Layton le suit malgré lui. Arrivés en haut, Layton et Luke entrent dans le salon. Là se tient un homme d'une assez grande corpulence, un autre homme plus maigre, et Dalida RainHell, qui tient un chat. Celle-ci les voit._

Dalida : Hershel Layton ! Ravie de te revoir !

Layton_(froid)_: Moi de même, Dalida.

Dalida_(guillerette)_: Comment va-tu ?

Layton : Eh bien en fait...

Dalida_(aperçoit Luke)_: C'est qui ça ?_(ton méfiant, de reproche)_Ton...fils ?

Layton_(lassé)_: Non, pas du tout, il...

Luke_(fier)_: Je suis son assistant !

Dalida_(de nouveau de bonne humeur)_: Oh ! Un orphelin !_(admirative)_ Hershel, tu es d'une bonté d'âme...!

Luke_(vexé)_: Eh ! J'ai des parents !

Dalida : Peut importe mon amour. Bon, Hershel, j'ai besoin de toi.

Hershel : Alors tu comptes sur moi pour retrouver...

_Mais Layton ne termine pas sa phrase, car une explosion retentit. La terre tremble et le chat de la baronne prend peur. L'animal saute des bras de sa maîtresse – qui glapit – et s'enfuit. Lorsque tout est redevenu calme, la baronne se met à pousser des cris._

Dalida_(nerveuse)_: Claudia ! Mon sucre d'orge ! Mon bébé ! Matthew, venez ici !

Matthew_(arrivant)_: Madame, qu'y a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Dalida_(porte ses cheveux à sa bouche)_: Ma petite Claudia a eu peur et s'est enfuie ! Ne l'avez-vous pas vue courir ?

Matthew_(déconcerté)_: Euh...Non.

Dalida : Connard !

Layton : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu manges tes cheveux ?

Dalida_(rougissant)_: C'est euh...Ma façon de gérer le stress !

Layton : Tu peux pas te ronger les ongles comme tout le monde ?

Luke : Moi, je sais par où est partie Claudia !

Dalida : Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plutôt, couillon !

Layton : Mais merde, c'est qu'un chat. Laisse le faire sa vie, avoir des gosses, crever écrasé, tout ça...

Dalida : Ce n'est pas qu'un chat ! C'est une chatte ! C'est Claudia RainHell ! Oh, qui sait ce qui pourra lui arriver ailleurs que dans mes bras ?

Layton : Je pense qu'ailleurs d'entre tes bras, la pire chose qui pourra lui arriver c'est de respirer librement.

Dalida : Mais bouge ton cul et va le retrouver au lieu de dire des conneries !

Luke : Oh oui professeur ! Ça nous permettra de visiter le village !

Layton : Mais ferme-la...!

Dalida : C'est ainsi dit ! On ne verra pas ces problèmes d'héritage tant que Claudia ne sera pas revenue ici !

_Layton, désespéré, se tourne vers les deux autres hommes._

Layton : Vous voulez pas venir nous aider, je suppose ?

Gordon : Non, je ne suis pas assez sportif pour courir après une chatte. Même si ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas...

Rupert_(le coupe)_: J'ai autre chose à faire, moi aussi.

Layton : Bande d'enfoirés.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Cha ch'est un bon chat !

Chapitre 4 : Cha ch'est un bon chat !

_Alors que Luke et Layton sortent du manoir, ils aperçoivent Claudia qui se balade, l'air de rien, au milieu du jardin._

Luke : Professeur ! Voilà Claudia !

Layton : Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Saute-lui dessus !

Luke_(hésitant)_: Euh...

_A ce moment, Claudia les aperçoit et s'enfuie._

Luke : Mince ! Elle s'est enfuie...

Layton : Sans blague ! A qui la faute ? En plus, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de recopier le scénario du jeu !

Luke : Elle se rend vers le village ! Suivons-la !

_Pendant ce temps, non loin de là. _

_Une silhouette mystérieuse sort d'une sorte d'engin qui vient de s'écraser. L'homme tousse et suffoque._

? : Bordel de merde ! Ils auraient pu prévenir qu'il y avait un manoir en plein milieu !

_L'homme inspecte le moteur de l'engin._

? : On dirait bien qu'il est foutu. Et évidemment, il n'y a sûrement pas de dépanneuse dans ce trou paumé. On dirait que je suis coincé ici pour un bon moment.

_L'homme mystérieux se met à observer l'environnement qui l'entoure._

?_(surpris) _: Mais je reconnais cet endroit ! C'est là où vit ce bon vieux Horopus RainHell ! Je me demande comment il va.

_Layton et Luke continuent leur course effrénée jusqu'à la rivière où se trouve Ràmon. Celui-ci est en train d'enlever les pétales d'une fleur en marmonnant. Layton s'approche prudemment. Luke, un peu moins._

Luke : Ràmon !

Ràmon_(surpris)_: QUE-WAAAH ? Je vous jure que c'est pas moi qui l'ai dépucelé !

Luke : ...dépucelé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ràmon_(se rassure)_: Oh, ce n'est que vous, oui ?

Layton_(énervé)_: Avez-vous vu passer Claudia, la chatte de la pouff...de la baronne ?

Ràmon : En effet, elle trottinait vers le village, oui ?

Luke : Merci !

Layton_(s'en allant, suivi de Luke)_: Je me demande comment elle a traversé la rivière.

*Quelques minutes plus tôt...*

?_(surpris) _: Mais je reconnais cet endroit ! C'est là où vit ce bon vieux Horopus RainHell ! Je me demande comment il va.

_Soudain, il sent une pression sur ses jambes. Claudia vient miauler et se frotter à lui. L'homme réprime un frisson, soulève le chat et le balance de l'autre côté de la rivière._

? : Sale bête !

_Layton et Luke remontent la route menant au Manoir et croisent Bruno, qui chante toujours. Ils décident de continuer vers la Grande Place._

_Arrivés là, ils se font interpeller par le Garde qui, plus tôt, leur a soulevé le pont-levis. Celui-ci, en plus d'être bourré, semble très en colère._

Garde 1 : Ah ! Je suis en colère !

Layton_(ironique)_: Noooooon...ça passe tellement inaperçu.

Luke : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Garde 1 : Pendant que je buvais ma bière, un connard a relevé le pont-levis et a saboté les câbles ! Impossible de quitter ou d'entrer à Saint Miss Terre désormais !

Luke(horrifié): OH MON DIEU !

Layton : Ouais, enfin c'est pas comme s'il y avait des centaines de touristes par jour qui venaient visiter ce village...

Garde 1 : Je suis tellement énervé que je vais vous donner ça !

_Le garde leur tend une petite bricole. L'option Bricoles est maintenant disponible dans la valise du professeur ! Touchez la valise pour l'ouvrir, puis touchez l'icône Bricoles. Utilisez cet écran pour assembler toutes les..._

Layton : Mais merde ! On s'en fout !

_Le garde 1 s'en va, énervé. Luke range la petite bricole dans la valise du professeur._

Layton : C'est quoi ce village où on vous donne que des trucs qui servent à rien ?

_Soudain, Layton aperçoit Claudia._

Layton : La boule de poils !

Luke : Où ça ?

Layton : Là ! Attrape-la !

_Luke s'approche prudemment de Claudia et se penche vers elle._

Layton : Oh non...

Luke_(souriant)_: Salut toi !

_Le chat se contente de le regarder, puis lui griffe la joue et se barre. Luke revient, penaud._

Layton : Je ne te demande même pas si ça va, parce que rien qu'en voyant ta tête, ça se voit.

Luke_(sanglotant):_ Bouiinn...

Layton : Allons bon, tu te met à chialer. Merde, fais comme moi ! Sois un gentleman !

Luke_(carrément en pleurs)_: Désolé professeur, je suis pas un gentleman ! Booooouuuiinnnnn.

_Luke vient tout contre le professeur dans une étreinte passionnée, néanmoins amicale et chaleureuse et..._

Auteur : STOP !

Lecteur : Wow, tu nous fais quoi là ?

Auteur : Désolé. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'on était à la fin du 3eme jeu.

Lecteur : Tss.

Auteur : Pas grave, on reprend !

Luke_(se frottant la joue)_: Arg, elle s'est encore enfuie.

Layton : Je crois qu'elle est partie vers l'ouest.

Luke_(admiratif)_: Comment le savez-vous, professeur ?

Layton : Eh bien figure-toi que pendant que tu vérifiais si elle ne t'avait pas arraché un œil, moi j'ai préféré regarder par où elle partait ! Ha-ha !

Luke : Oh, professeur, vous êtes merveilleux.

Layton : Je sais.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Saint Miss Terre,

Chapitre 5 : Saint Miss Terre, le village qui ne manque pas d'air !

_Luke et Layton entrent dans un hôtel._

Luke : Professeur, pourquoi nous arrêter dans un hôtel alors que nous devons retrouver Claudia ?

Layton : Et ce soir on dort où, petit con ?

Luke : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Layton : Tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout.

_Layton et Luke s'approchent du comptoir, tenu par une femme avec...Une certaine corpulence, et pas très jolie. Layton la voit et reste figé._

Layton : Oh, shit. Mère Nature devait être bourrée.

Luke : Pourquoi ?

Béatrice : Kikoo les gens :D Bienvenue au seul hôtel de Saint Miss Terre, tenu par moi-même, LoL !

Layton : Et merde, une kikoolol.

Béatrice : Alors, tu veux une piaule, beau gosse ? xD

Layton : Euh...« Wesh.»

Béatrice : Mdr, c'est trop ballooot :O Parce qu'on est en train de tout refaire, t'as vu ? Si tu veux y'a la cave...

Layton : Vous n'avez pas un grenier ?

Béatrice : Bah si, la cave qu'est au grenier, quoi x) Tu prend ou pas ? :P

Layton : Il y a la place pour 2 personnes au grenier ?

Béatrice : Grave ^^ ! Par contre, il y a qu'un seul lit pour 2, les gens :B

Layton : Mon dieu. Bon, on prend le risque. Au pire, Luke dormira parterre.

_L'option Hôtel est maintenant disponible dans la valise du professeur. Dans cette énigme, vous devez placer les bons objets dans les chambres de Luke et du professeur. Pour y accéder, touchez la valise, puis..._

Layton_(désespéré)_: Ai-je vraiment besoin de le redire ?

Auteur : Pardon.

Béatrice : C'est bon, quoi ? Vous avez fait vos trucs et tout ? ;D

Layton : Oui, oui. Allez Luke, on s'en va.

Luke : D'accord.

_Layton et Luke sortent._

Luke : Nous ferions bien de nous remettre à la recherche de Claudia.

Layton_(énervé)_: Oui, ça va je sais !

_Ils traversent la Grande Place et partent sur la route du Parc. Là, une petite vieille les approche._

Agnès : Vous êtes à la recherche d'une chatte ?

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Euh...ça dépend...De quelle chatte parlez-vous ?

Agnès : De celle de la baronne.

Layton_(rassuré)_: Ah ! Euh, oui en effet.

Agnès : Vous ne l'attraperez jamais à mains nues. Il faut l'appâter avec de la nourriture.

Layton : Et alors ? Vous vous proposez comme repas du soir ? Vieille connasse ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un reporter de chez « 30 millions d'amis » ?

_Agnès s'en va, offusquée. Layton lui fait un bras d'honneur. Soudain, Luke aperçoit Claudia._

Luke : Professeur ! Claudia court vers le parc !

Layton : Et merde !

Paulo_(interpellant Layton)_: Attendez !

Layton : Mais bordel de merde, quoi encore ?

Paulo(apeuré): Vous voyez la tour faites de briques, de broc et de maisons entassées qui surplombe le village ?

Layton : Ah oui tiens. J'aimerais pas y habiter. Par contre, si j'avais un trésor à cacher comme la Poire d'Or, je le mettrais tout là-haut.

_Un flash lumineux traverse l'esprit de Layton._

Layton : Putain de merde, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours pas mangé.

Paulo : Ne vous en approchez SURTOUT PAS ! C'est un conseil d'ami !

Layton : Monsieur, premièrement vous n'êtes pas mon ami, et deuxièmement, nous sommes dans un pays libre et démocratique où chaque citoyen bénéficie des mêmes droits que les autres. Alors cette tour, j'irais la visiter si je veux.

_Sur ce, Layton rejoint Luke, qui est déjà devant l'entrée du parc. Claudia est là aussi. Luke tente de lui parler._

Luke : Et ce que tu m'as fais tout à l'heure, c'est de la VIOLENCE. C'est pas très agréable.

Claudia : Miaou.

Luke : Ne me miaule pas sur ce ton. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un chat que tu échappes aux règles de la vie en société.

Claudia : Miaou.

Luke : Oh, professeur, je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec elle ! Elle est tellement teigneuse !

Layton_(soupire)_: Et oui, c'est triste.

Luke_(tilt)_: Oh ! Peut-être qu'elle ne miaule qu'en anglais ? Claudia, do you wanna go home ?

Claudia : Miaou.

Luke : Ou peut-être en tchécoslovaque...

Layton : Luke. Contente toi de l'attraper et de la ramener.

Luke : Oui, professeur.

_Mais lorsque Luke tente de l'approcher, Claudia le griffe encore une fois. Layton décide de s'en occuper lui-même, mais subit le même châtiment. Layton a une main avec une griffure qui saigne._

Luke_(effaré)_: P...Professeur, vous...vous s...

Luke_ s'évanouit. Layton entre dans une colère folle._

Layton : Enfoiré de chat !

_Layton saisit une bouteille en verre parterre et frappe Claudia avec. Le chat meurt sur le coup. Layton contemple le cadavre du félin, sans émotion, puis lâche la bouteille cassée, de laquelle s'échappe un petit bout de papier. Layton le ramasse._

Layton : Ah, un bout de tableau. C'est dingue, on dirait qu'une personne s'est amusée à déchirer ce tableau et de faire s'envoler les bouts dans tout le village.

Luke_(se réveille)_: Professeur ?

Layton : Ah, tu es réveillé, mon garçon.

Luke_(aperçoit Claudia)_: Oh mon dieu !

_La chatte gît sur le sol, avec plein de bouts de verres plantés un peu partout dans le corps._

Luke_(horrifié)_: Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Layton_(nonchalant)_: Une grosse pierre lui est tombée dessus. J'ai rien pu faire. Viens Luke, retournons au Manoir.

Luke_(en pleurs)_: Avec...Claudia ?

Layton : Bah, si ça t'amuse de transporter un chat mort jusqu'au manoir, fais ta vie.

Luke_(pris de remords)_: Mais que va dire Dalida ?

_*** Flash Back ***_

_**Dalida : C'est ainsi dit ! On ne verra pas ces problèmes d'héritage tant que Claudia ne sera pas revenue ici !**_

_*** Fin Flash-Back** *_

Layton : …Elle n'a pas précisé qu'on devait forcément ramener Claudia en vie.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un meurtre à Saint Miss

Chapitre 6 : Un meurtre à Saint Miss Terre

_Layton et Luke – transportant le cadavre de Claudia – entrent dans le Manoir. Matthew, horrifié, les interpelle._

Matthew_(agitant les bras)_: Mo...Mo...Monsieur ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Venez vite, je vous en prie !

Luke_(sanglotant)_: Oui, c'est horrible...Claudia est morte...

Matthew : Oh putain de merde !

Lecteur : STOP !

Auteur : Quoi ?

Lecteur : Matthew, tel que tu l'as fais, est sensé respecter le scénario d'origine !

Auteur(énervé): Et Claudia qui crève, c'est adapté au scénario d'origine ?

Matthew_(se remet à agiter les bras)_: Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper d'un chat ! Dé...Dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à l'étage !

_Lorsque Layton et Luke arrivent en haut de l'étage, un homme moustachu les y attend._

? : Alors, c'est vous, le célèbre inspecteur Layton ?

Layton_(légèrement surpris)_: Euh, Oui.

Chelmey : Je m'appelle Chelmey. Inspecteur Chelmey. C'est moi qui suis chargé de cette enquête.

Layton : Vous pouvez repartir, le chat est mort.

Dalida_(horrifiée)_: HIIIIIIIIII ! Claudia ! _(en pleurs)_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Layton_(impassible)_: Une grosse pierre.

Luke : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a eu une belle vie !

Layton : Ah ça, pour ce qu'elle nous a fait chier...

Chelmey : Qu'est-ce que ce chat fait ici ? Vous amenez un chat sur le lieu d'un crime ? Je hais les chats ! Tuez-le !

Layton : Eclate-toi à tuer un chat mort.

Chelmey_(grave)_: Ce n'est pas drôle, Layton. Il y a eu un meurtre. Ici même.

Layton : Ah bon ?

Chelmey : La victime est Rupert RainHell.

Layton : Oh, c'est ballot, je le connaissais même pas.

Chelmey : Je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes.

Luke_(curieux)_: Alors elle est bonne, l'eau des douves ?

Chelmey : Comment ça ?

Luke : Eh bien vous dites que vous êtes arrivé ici il y a quelques minutes. Mais le pont-levis est actuellement hors-service et..._(main de Layton sur sa bouche)_

Layton_(chuchote)_: Révèle pas l'intrigue avant la fin, merde !

Chelmey : Que dites-vous ?

Layton : Hum, non rien. Quelle est la cause du décès ?

Chelmey : J'en sais rien, on est pas dans « les Experts » ! Bon, maintenant, je veux interroger tout le monde. Donc personne ne bouge ? Compris ? Layton, ça vaut pour vous aussi !

_Pendant que Chelmey interroge Dalida, Layton se fait interpeller par Gordon._

Gordon : Eh, vous êtes détective, non ? Pourquoi vous ne résolvez pas cette affaire ?

Layton : Woh l'autre ! Tu m'a pris pour Columbo ?

Gordon : Mon frère n'avait pas d'ennemis !

Layton : Mais je m'en fous !

Gordon_(affolé)_: Si on s'en prend à mon frère pour ces histoires d'héritage, il se pourrait que je sois le prochain !

Layton_(réfléchissant soudainement)_: Effectivement, le nombre de suspects se réduit considérablement, si le mobile n'est autre que l'argent. Je pourrais être innocenté. Donc on va éviter d'épouser telle ou telle héritière pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Matthew_(l'interpellant)_: J'ai bien peur de n'avoir vu personne, monsieur.

Layton : Mais je t'ai rien demandé, toi !

Matthew : Je...je ne savais même pas que Monsieur Rupert avait été...

Layton : Rooh, tu fais chier !

Matthew : Je ne l'ai appris que lorsque l'inspecteur Chelmey est arrivé ici.

Layton : …? Intéressant...Tu sais où est le corps de Rupert, maintenant ?

Matthew : Je n'en suis pas certain, mais j'ai entendu dire que l'inspecteur avait fait sortir le corps du village.

Layton : A la nage, aussi, je présume.

Matthew : Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, j'ai trouvé ceci dans le couloir, près du corps de Rupert.

_Matthew tend une sorte de clé en bois à Layton._

Layton : Un vibromasseur...Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Matthew : Et bien, je pensais plutôt que c'était...

Layton : Ta gueule, c'est moi le professeur Layton. Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? Pourquoi tu l'a pas donné à Don P...A l'inspecteur Chelmey ?

Matthew : Parce que j'ai confiance en vous.

Layton : T'es encore plus con que ce que je croyais.

Chelmey_(revenant avec Dalida, main dans la main)_: Bon ! Tout le monde est là ? _(se gratte les couilles)_Je veux savoir si tous ceux qui étaient présents lors du crime sont là, bordel !

Layton : Oh putain, non ! _(s'offusque)_ Dalida !

Dalida_(sourit bêtement)_: Bah quoi ? J'avais besoin de réconfort...

Luke : De quoi ?

Matthew : Si je puis me permettre, il manque Ràmon. Il était présent lors du crime.

Dalida : Eh ben va me chercher cette pédale et ramène-le !

Matthew : Pour être honnête, Madame, je ne crois pas avoir vu Ràmon depuis des heures.

Chelmey : ...Une autre victime !

Layton : Ou un assassin en fuite. T'y as pensé ?

Chelmey_(déconcerté)_ : B...BIEN SUR que j'y ai pensé !

Dalida : Il faut le retrouver !

Chelmey_(ton aguicheur)_: Bon, en attendant, j'ai quelques...Autres questions à poser à Dalida, moi...

Dalida_(sourit)_: Ouuh, grand fou !

Layton : Un instant, j'ai moi aussi quelques questions à lui poser en tête à tête.

Chelmey_(mine contrariée)_ : …

Layton : Non, des vraies questions.


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'enquête progresse

Chapitre 7 : L'enquête progresse...Bizarrement.

_Layton, Luke et Dalida sont dans la chambre de cette dernière. Pendant qu'elle se mange les cheveux, Layton inspecte la pièce. Il remarque une photo sur laquelle on voit le baron, Matthew, Ingrid et Dalida tenant un bébé._

Layton : Tu n'as pas beaucoup vieilli. C'est quoi la marque de ta crème pour la peau ?

Dalida : Viens en au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Layton : Rien de spécial. Tu as une jolie chambre.

Dalida : Dégage !

Layton : Et si je veux rester, d'abord ?

Dalida : Va plutôt retrouver Ràmon ! Si c'est lui qui a buté Rupert, je compte bien le guillotiner !

Layton : Eh, je suis pas sous tes ordres !

Luke_(enthousiaste)_: Allons-y, professeur !

Layton : Mais quel con...!

_Malgré lui, Layton part à la suite de Luke, qui a déjà descendu les escaliers. Dalida arrive derrière Layton et s'assoit sur le canapé du salon, où il y a déjà Chelmey. Layton l'interpelle._

Layton : Au fait, comment s'appelle ton enfant ?

Dalida : Que...? Espèce de pervers ! Je ne suis pas enceinte !

Chelmey : Sur quoi vous basez vous pour porter de telles accusations ! On ne peut pas savoir après si peu de temps …!

Layton : Mais non – couillons –, je parlais de la photo sur laquelle tu tenais un bébé !

Dalida : ...J'ai jamais eu d'enfant, connard !

Layton : ...C'est ton dernier mot ?

Dalida : C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre.

Layton : Et...GAGNE ! Elle remporte le million ! La foule en délire l'applaudit !

Lecteur : Pff...

Auteur : Héhé...Oui, hum, reprenons.

Dalida : Allez, grouille toi !

Layton : Oui, ça va...

_Layton descend en hâte les escaliers et arrive dans l'entrée. Luke est là, tout fier, attendant le professeur. Layton aperçoit Matthew._

Layton : Ah, Matthew ! Tu fais rien de spécial, là ?

Matthew : Non, monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Layton : Je m'en doutais. T'es pas le genre à aller chercher Ràmon alors que la baronne te l'a ordonné, hein ?

Matthew : Euh...Je...

Layton : Ta gueule. J'ai vu une photo avec Dalida tenant un bébé dans ses bras là-haut.

Matthew : Cette vieille photo...Ce n'est pas Dalida que vous avez vu, mais Vinaigrette RainHell, la défunte femme du baron. Elles se ressemblent en tout points. Physiquement et par leurs faits et gestes.

Layton : Naan...Elle s'appelait vraiment Vinaigrette, la meuf ?

Luke : Vous vous rendez compte professeur ? Trouver un parfait sosie comme ça, c'est impossible !

Layton : Et...Elle était bonne, pas trop aigre ? Ha-ha-ha !

Matthew : Un jour, le baron est rentré au manoir avec une femme à ses côtés, et Madame s'est installée ici.

Layton : Elle devait aimer l'huile ! Héhé...

_Matthew ne répondant rien, Layton et Luke sortent. Soudain, Luke s'arrêta et se pencha vers le sol._

Layton : C'est quoi cette manie de me montrer ton cul à chaque fois que tu vois un animal parterre, espèce de petit provocateur !

Luke : Ce n'est pas un animal, professeur ! Regardez ! Les lunettes de Rupert !

Layton : Ah ouais, tiens. Je croyais que le corps avait été balancé dans les douves.

Luke_(les ramasse)_: On devrait les remettre à l'inspecteur Chelmey, professeur !

Layton : Non, très mauvaise idée.

_Mais Luke retourne déjà au manoir._

Layton_(le regarde s'éloigner)_: Bon sang, ce gosse est vraiment con. Dommage qu'il soit pas orphelin, sinon je l'aurais buté depuis longtemps.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Luke revient, essoufflé, mais joyeux._

Layton : C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

Luke : En avant, professeur ! Retrouvons Ràmon !

_Layton et Luke arrivent à la rivière. Sur le bord se tient Agnès (voir chap. 5) qui jette des bouts de pain aux canards. Sauf qu'il n'y en a pas._

Layton : Eh, toi, la vieille...

Agnès : Oui ?

Layton : T'aurais pas vu Ràmon ? Enfin, quand je dis voir, à ton âge, c'est peut-être une option corporelle pas trop importante, non ?

Agnès : Non, j'ai pas vu Ràmon. Vous voulez résoudre cette énigme pour moi ?

Layton : Plutôt crever, connasse !

_Layton attrape Agnès et la balance à la flotte, au milieu des bouts de pain qu'elle avait jeté pour les canards qu'il n'y avait pas. Luke la regarde avec pitié._

Luke : Je savais que le bord était glissant.

Agnès_(trempée)_: Vous, vous ferez une rencontre inattendue, cette nuit !

Luke_(curieux)_: Oh, vous faites du voyeurisme ?

Layton_(embarrassé)_: On dit des prédictions, Luke. Pas du voyeurisme...

Luke : C'est quoi, alors, du voyeurisme ?

Layton : Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, viens.

_Layton et Luke remontent la route du Manoir et tombent sur Bruno._

Bruno_(les interpellant)_: Eh, les amis ! Vous voyez cette tour ?

Layton_(se barre en vitesse)_: Oui, on est à Disneyland et c'est la Tour de la Terreur, je sais.

Luke_(le suivant sur la Grande Place)_: Professeur, vous ne voulez même pas savoir comment y accéder ?

Layton : Mais on s'en fout, on le saura bien assez tôt... Pour l'instant, occupons-nous de retrouver cette chiure de pigeon nommée Ràmon !

_Soudain, une voix-off se fait entendre._

Voix-off_(résonnante)_: N'approchez pas de la tour...

Layton : Bah pourquoi ?

Voix-off : Parce que je te le dis, connard !

Luke : Oh, professeur, la voix nous dit de ne pas y aller ! Faisons comme elle dit !

Voix-off : Brave garçon.

Layton : Au contraire. Quand ce sont ces pignoufs d'habitants qui nous le disent, on en a rien à battre. Mais s'il y a intervention de la voix-off qui nous interdit d'y aller, il faut qu'on y aille !

Voix-off : Connard !


	9. Chapitre 7 Bonus : Mémé Chelou

Chapitre 7 bonus : Mémé Chelou

_Alors que Luke et Layton s'apprêtent à passer la tour de l'horloge, un détail attire l'attention de Luke. Une petite maisonnette charmante se tient près de la tour de l'horloge._

Luke : Professeur, regardez ! Qu'elle est mignonne !

Layton : De quoi ? Ce HLM ?

Luke_(s'en approche)_: Non, c'est une maison ! Regardez, il y a un panneau sur la porte avec écrit dessus : « Maison de Mémé Chelou ».

Layton : Avec un nom pareil, ça doit être le dealer du village. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Luke_(yeux attendrissants)_: Mais, professeur...

Layton : Merde ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux là ! On n'entrera pas dans cette maison, c'est hors de question !

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Luke et Layton pénètrent dans l'habitation. La porte d'entrée donne directement sur une grande pièce avec un petit cabanon moche au milieu, et une vieille dame avec un chapeau de sorcière et un balai se tenant à côté._

Layton : Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dis : Un dealer.

Luke : Bonjour, madame !

Mémé Chelou : Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ?

Layton : Eh bien, en fait...

Luke : Vous êtes une sorcière ?

Mémé Chelou : Non mon chou, ça c'est le costume imposé par mon contrat avec l'auteur de cette parodie.

_Mémé Chelou crache un glaire, puis s'essuie la bouche._

Layton : Oh, shit.

Mémé Chelou : Ici, je récupère toutes les énigmes que vous avez pas résolues parce que vous préfériez vous gratter le cul à ce moment ou parce que vous étiez trop cons !

Luke_(émerveillé)_: Vous les entreposez dans ce petit cabanon mignon ?

Mémé Chelou : Eh ben oui, mon gars ! Pas dans ma culotte, héhé !

Luke : Oh, professeur, allons voir !

Layton : Euh, je ne voudrais pas déranger Madame Chelou plus longtemps.

Mémé Chelou_(lui tape les fesses)_: Oh ! Vous m'embêtez pas ! Et puis _(lui fait un clin d'oeil)_, on m'appelle Mémé, Madame...Mais c'est mademoiselle !

Layton_(feignant la surprise)_: Ooooh ! Etonnant !

Mémé Chelou : Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin. Les mâles, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, si ce ne sont pas des pédés, ont de la chiure d'engrenages dans les yeux, par ici.

_Luke ressort du cabanon, déçu._

Luke : Il n'y avait pas d'énigmes.

Layton : Ben tiens. Même si me fait chier, je résous quand même leurs putains d'énigmes, ici !

Luke_(soupire)_: J'aurais bien aimé en résoudre quelques-unes, avant de repartir.

Layton : Et oui, c'est dommage ! Viens, on a autre chose à faire.

_Luke s'avance vers la sortie, traînant des pieds. Layton passe à côté de Mémé Chelou et s'arrête._

Layton_(chuchote)_: Et sinon, juste comme ça, tu vends de la drogue aussi ?

Mémé Chelou : Mais oui, c'est ça. Et figure-toi que mon cul, c'est du poulet.

Layton : Sérieux ?

Mémé Chelou : Dégage !


	10. Chapitre 8 : Rumeurs bizarres

Chapitre 8 : Rumeurs bizarres.

_Nord du village, derrière la tour de l'horloge. Des ruelles sombres et peu fréquentables. Luke avance, serré contre Layton, qui a du mal à marcher._

Luke : J'ai peur, professeur...

Layton : J'avais pas remarqué, tiens.

Luke : Que croyez vous qu'on va trouver, dans ces rues ?

Layton : Des pièces SOS, des cons qui vont nous proposer des énigmes pour ensuite nous donner des petites bricoles ou des bouts de tableau qui ne nous serviront à rien et des chats de gouttière. Rien de bien effrayant, crois-moi.

_Layton et Luke arrivent sur une place. Un homme est là, chancelant. Layton l'interpelle._

Layton : Bonjour. Vu votre apparence, je dirais que vous bûtes, mais le contrat que j'ai passé avec l'auteur de cette parodie veut que je parle à tout le monde, même si la personne en question est dans le même état que vous actuellement.

Jarvis_(ivrogne)_: Et moi je t'emmerde ! Je ne bûtes pas, d'abord...

Layton : Une fois de plus, mon intuition – et mon odorat – ne m'ont pas trompé.

Jarvis : Je vais vous dire...Euh...Saint Miss Terre est devenu DANGEREUX !

Luke : Hiii !

Jarvis : Tiendez, par exemple...

Layton_(corrige)_: « Tenez ».

Jarvis : ...Je n'ai pas vu Ràmon depuis hier ! Il a disneyland !

Layton : « Disparu », oui.

Jarvis : Tout le monde disparaît, je sais pas pourquoi...Le soir, les rues ne sont plus sûres, hein !

Luke : Hiii !

Layton : Ah bon ? Tout le monde ?

Jarvis : Nan, enfaite, seulement les pédales et les bourrés. Mais comme je fais partie de ces deux catégories, je risque de bientôt disparaître aussi, dis donc !

Layton_(s'en allant)_: Viens, Luke. On a récolté assez d'informations comme ça.

Luke_(le suivant)_: Oui, professeur.

Jarvis_(criant pour qu'ils l'entendent)_: Eh ! Parlez à Zappone ! Il vous en dira peut-être mieux !

_Layton et Luke redescendent la ruelle Nord. Un homme se tient au croisement. Il pense à voix haute, avec un accent italien, mélangé à de l'espagnol._

Layton : Bonjour, c'est vous, Zappone ?

Zappone_(surpris)_: Mà, qui c'est qui vous l'a dit ?

Layton : Un certain...Euh, je ne connais pas son nom. Mais il est bourré et gay.

Zappone : Ah, Jarvis. Bueno, bueno, yé lé connais.

Layton : Ravi de savoir qu'il n'y a qu'un seul gay alcoolique identifiable dans ce patelin.

Zappone : Vous vous posez des questions sour les disparitions, si ?

Layton : Si, señor.

Zappone : Bueno. Allez donc voir Michael Angelo, que tiene un restaurante. Il vous dira tout.

Layton : Euh...Gracias.

Luke_(s'éloignant)_: Je n'ai pas tout compris, professeur...

Layton : Je crois qu'il faut aller voir Michel qui détient un rescapé d'anthologie. J'ai pas bien suivi.

Luke : Retournons sur la Grande Place du village questionner quelques habitants. Avec une description pareille, il ne doit pas y en avoir des centaines ici.

_Layton et Luke arrivent sur la Grande Place. Ils interpellent un homme, se trouvant là._

Layton : Bonjour. Connaîtriez-vous un certain Michel qui détiendrait un rescapé d'anthologie ?

Max : Je vous demande pardon ?

Luke : Michel, vous connaissez un Michel ?

Max : Ah oui ! Il tient un petit restaurant, dans la rue qui mène au parc.

Layton : Merci.

_Ils s'éloignent, du côté que Max leur a indiqué. Layton semble tituber._

Luke : Que vous arrive-t-il, professeur ?

Layton : Je crois que c'est bien la première fois dans cette parodie qu'un pignouf d'habitant nous a réellement servi à quelque chose.

_Alors qu'ils arrivent dans la rue, un bruit sourd et résonnant se fait entendre, tandis que le sol vibre._

Layton : C'était quoi, ça ?

Voix-off_(résonnante)_: Ça vient de la tour...Ne t'approche pas de la Tour...

Layton : Merde, cette Tour est vraiment bizarre. Dommage que ce soit la clé de l'intrigue de cette histoire, sinon j'irais tout de suite là-bas.

Voix-off : Il faut préciser qu'avant, le bruit sourd ne s'entendait que 3 ou 4 fois par jour. Mais maintenant, il s'entend de plus en plus souvent.

Luke : C'est bizarre...Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans cette Tour ?

Layton_(montre un établissement)_: Voilà le restaurant de Michel dont on nous a parlé.

Luke : Comment le savez vous ?

_Une énorme enseigne indique « Le restaurant de Michel dont on nous a parlé »._

Layton : ...Une intuition.

_Ils entrent. Un homme est derrière le bar, en train d'astiquer des verres. Layton et Luke le questionnent._

Michel : Non, je n'ai pas vu Ràmon aujourd'hui. Il doit être en train de compter fleurette. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Layton : Non merci, ces verres n'ont pas l'air très propres.

Michel : Par contre, des rumeurs circulent comme quoi il y aurait un vieillard qui se baladerait dans le village...

Layton : Un vieillard ? Comment est-il ?

Michel : Tout habillé de rouge. Et il paraît que c'est lui qui enlève les habitants.

Luke : Mais qui est-ce ?

Michel : Aucune idée. Vous devriez allez voir au café derrière la tour de l'Horloge. Il fait bientôt nuit, il devrait ouvrir. Les gens là-bas en sauront plus que moi.

Layton : Mais merde, on en vient de cette foutue ruelle ! Pourriez pas vous informer entre vous, plutôt que de nous faire un parcours du combattant, là ?

_Layton, énervé, sort, accompagné de Luke. Ce dernier contemple le ciel. L'horloge sonne tandis que le ciel s'obscurcit à vue d'œil, et que la Tour devient une inquiète silhouette pourfendant les nuages._

Luke : Dites, professeur, nous avons appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

Layton : A part que la nuit allait tomber – ce qui est fait –, je ne vois pas ce que nous avons appris d'intéressant.

Luke : Mais professeur, ce vieillard tout habillé de rouge qui enlève les villageois...Vous croyez que...?

Layton_(grave)_: Oui, Luke. Il est possible que nous ayons affaire au Père Noël en personne.


	11. Chapitre 9 : La nuit, y'a pas que les ch

Chapitre 9 : La nuit, y'a pas que les chats qui sont gris.

_ Layton et Luke reviennent sur la Grande Place pour accéder au Croisement, mais un homme leur bloque la route._

Layton : Euh, monsieur ? Vous pouvez promener votre paire de fesses ailleurs, s'il vous plaît ? On aimerait passer, là...

Gérard_(affolé)_: Oh, bonsoir. Mon nom est Gérard... Oh là là...Figurez vous que j'ai un gros problème...!

Layton : Ah bah avec un nom comme ça, je veux bien vous croire !

Gérard : Figurez-vous que j'ai perdu mon alliance !

Layton : Ah, je pense qu'une certaine Madame Gérard va pas apprécier...

Gérard : Aidez moi à la retrouver, par pitié ! Figurez vous que...

Layton : Eh, ça fait 3 fois que tu nous dis de nous « figurer que ». Alors d'abord moi, je me « figure que » si je veux, et puis t'as perdu ta bague, t'assumes !

Luke : Mais professeur...On devrait l'aider...

Layton : Luke, on ne peut pas venir en aide à tous les pignoufs qui perdent quelque chose dans ce village ! Si tu veux chercher sa bague, libre à toi, mais je ne t'accompagnerais pas !

_Devant l'entrée du parc, Luke est à quatre pattes en train de chercher, armé d'une lampe de poche, tandis que Layton le regarde, bras croisés._

Luke_(brandit fièrement la bague)_: Là voilà !

Layton : Voilà, t'es content ? Maintenant on ramène l'alliance à Gégé et on va au café.

_Luke affiche alors un air déçu._

Layton_(agacé)_: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

Luke : Je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver si vite...Dans le jeu, c'est la gérante de l'hôtel qui l'avait...

Layton : Eh ben t'avais qu'à faire un peu plus semblant de galérer ! Allez, viens.

_Luke se relève et dépoussière ses vêtements, puis lui et Layton repartent pour la Grande Place retrouver Gérard. Layton lui lance la bague à la gueule._

Layton : Tiens la voilà ! Fais pas chier !

_Gérard ouvre grand la bouche en les apercevant afin de les remercier, mais ne voit pas arriver la bague, et l'avale tout rond. Il commence à s'étouffer et tombe parterre, en pleine crise d'asthme. Après quelques convulsions, le corps de Gérard se raidit et ne bouge plus, tandis qu'une mousse blanchâtre coule de sa bouche._

_Layton, qui a assisté au spectacle, s'assure que Luke n'a rien vu, et le pousse vers la tour de l'horloge._

Luke : Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Pourquoi devons nous accélérer ?

Layton : Pour rien euh... Enfin, si, j'ai vu un loup.

Luke : Hiiii !

_Luke se met à courir, suivi de Layton, qui accélère le pas pour le rattraper._

_Ils entrent dans la petite tour et accèdent au passage derrière celle-ci. Devant, on peut apercevoir la Tour, qui paraît plus lugubre et sinistre que jamais._

Luke : Cette Tour fait vraiment peur, professeur.

Layton : Oui.

Voix-Off : Il paraît qu'il y a un monstre dedans.

Layton : Alors, toi, aucun respect. Tu interviens comme ça, tranquille ?

Voix-Off : Bah quoi ?

Layton : Nan mais tu te prend pour qui ? La Petite Voix dans C'est pas Sorcier ?

Voix-Off : Connard !

_Un peu plus loin, ils entrent dans le café. Ils y retrouvent Zappone, mais Ràmon n'est pas en vue. Layton s'approche du barman, qui est un homme assez corpulent, avec un gros nez et des cheveux longs._

Layton : Bonjour, monsieur, nous...

Eddy : Je suis une femme.

Layton_(effaré)_: Oh, shit.

Eddy : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Luke : Vous avez du jus de pomme ?

_Eddy regarde un instant Luke. Puis elle éclate d'un rire rauque et viril._

Eddy_(hilare)_: Dis donc, mon bonhomme, c'est pas pour les enfants ici !

Layton : Nous ne consommerons pas. Que savez-vous à propos de l'homme qui enlève les villageois ?

Eddy : Franchement, demandez à Prosciutto. Il en saura plus que moi.

Layton : A force d'avoir des villageois qui en savent moins que d'autres, je sens que je vais tous les tuer jusqu'à ce qui en ait un qui en sache plus que les autres.

Luke : Où habite-t-il ?

Eddy : Ruelle Nord. Faites gaffe, c'est un ogre. Il a pas l'air, comme ça, mais s'il a faim, il peut vous bouffer le pied !

_Layton et Luke partent donc pour la Ruelle Nord. Arrivés là, ils voient une maison avec une boîte aux lettres à moitié bouffée où on peut lire « M. Prosciutto ». Layton soupire._

Layton : Avec un nom comme celui-ci, ça doit être un gogole de première catégorie.

Luke : Entrons, professeur. J'entends des bruits de mastication.

_C'est ce qu'ils font. Ils découvrent une pièce dans un bazar innommable, avec des gâteaux et autres confiseries un peu partout sur le sol, des jambons accrochés au plafond, trois frigos, 6 placards grands ouverts, contenant divers aliments en boîte et au fond de la pièce, derrière une table sur laquelle sont entassés divers plats et assiettes vides et un nombre infini de miettes, se trouve un petit homme, assis, la bouche pleine, avec une cuisse de dinde dans une main, une poire dans l'autre, croquant dans les deux à tour de rôle. Le petit homme ne semble pas très gros, mais mange comme s'il faisait des réserves de nourriture, devant faire face à un hiver rude. Layton, en voyant toute cette nourriture, manque de tomber à la renverse et de vomir le repas qu'il n'a pas mangé – donc rien –, alors que Luke saute sur le premier bout de jambon venu et se met à le dévorer avidement._

_Le nain les aperçoit et tente de parler, si bien qu'il crache tout ce qu'il avait en bouche dans l'assiette devant lui. Layton réprime un frisson de dégoût._

Prosciutto : Yé pé savoir cé qué vous mé voulez ?

Layton : Hum, bonsoir. Désolé de vous déranger...

_Layton marque un temps en voyant Luke s'attaquer à un ananas._

Layton : …et de profiter de votre buffet à volonté, mais il paraît que vous avez vu un homme tout habillé de rouge se balader dans le village.

Prosciutto_(roule les « r »)_: Ah, si... Yé lé vou l'autre jour au marché. Il portait oune grand sac, como una hotte, et il était très barbou. Yé essayé de loui parler, pero...Il est parti en courant. Yé né sé rien de plous, mais yé pense qué cé loui qui est le responsable dé tout ces enlèvements. Faites très attention la nouit, c'est très dangereux.

Layton : Je vois...Et sinon, vous n'auriez pas vou...Euh, vu Ràmon ?

Prosciutto : Qui c'est cé Ràmon ? No conozco.

Layton : Merci. Viens, Luke, allons-y.

Luke_(en train de manger des cookies)_: Mais, professeur ! Je n'ai pas fini...

_Soudain, Prosciutto se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de Luke. Celui-ci ne le voit pas arriver, tandis que Prosciutto s'apprête à lui mordre la jambe. Layton réagit : Il donne un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac de Prosciutto et empoigne Luke avant que l'ogre ne se relève._

Layton : Et une crise de foie, une !

_Ils sortent précipitamment._

Luke : Professeur ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Layton : Prosciutto a essayé de te manger, mais je l'en ai empêché. Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on mange trop ? Il a dû te confondre avec un cheese burger – Pas en photo, en vrai, ceux qui sont moches et raplaplas – .

Luke : Oh là là. Je l'ai échappé belle. Essayer de me manger, quelle idée !

Layton : …

Luke_(réfléchissant)_: …

Layton : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Luke : Il a essayé de me manger, c'est ça ?

Layton : Hum. Oui, et alors ?

Luke_(effaré)_: PROFESSEUR ! PROSCIUTTO EST UN VAMPIRE !

Layton_(offusqué)_: OH BON DIEU DE MERDE ! J'AURAIS DÛ LUI EN METTRE UNE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX, AUSSI !

Luke : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

Layton : Il vaut mieux ! S'il t'avait mordu, tu serais devenu une de ces pédales à la Twilight !

_Layton et Luke respirent bruyamment pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Luke finit par se calmer._

Luke_(bâille)_: Ah, on a pas arrêté de courir aujourd'hui. Je suis exténué.

Layton : Oui. Retournons donner des nouvelles à cette pouffiasse de Dalida et rentrons nous coucher à l'hôtel.

Luke_(effrayé)_: Professeur ! Regardez ! Là-bas !

_Luke indique un homme tout de rouge vêtu, en train d'embarquer ce qui semble être le cadavre de Ràmon dans un grand sac._

Layton & Luke_(hurlent)_: LE PERE NOËL !


	12. Chapitre 10 : Le retour du Ràmon

Chapitre 10 : Le retour du Ràmon.

Luke_(s'exclame)_: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Ràmon ?

_L'homme les aperçoit et commence à fuir, affolé, avec son gros sac sur le dos. Une course-poursuite s'engage. _

Layton_(court)_: Mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit que le Père Noël courait si vite !

_En effet, l'homme a une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux, malgré son énorme sac. Il a vite fait de les semer dans une ruelle sombre. Lorsque Layton et Luke arrivent sur place, il a disparu._

_Soudain, les fenêtres de la Tour semblent s'éclairer les unes après les autres, comme si quelqu'un vivait là. Layton s'en rend compte._

Layton_(essoufflé)_: C'est...marrant, on pourrait...presque...penser...que le Père Noël vit...dans cette...Tour...Ha-ha...

_Soudain, un flash lumineux traverse son esprit. Layton reste stupéfait._

Luke_(essoufflé aussi)_: Que...que vous arrive-t-il,...professeur ?

Layton : Ah, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mangé de la journée. Fais...Fais-moi penser à prendre un sandwich...au bar de l'hôtel tout à l'heure.

Luke : Bien, professeur.

Layton : Pour l'instant, retournons à la Ruelle Nord.

Luke_(surpris)_: Pourquoi faire ?

Layton : Je me souviens plus du script, donc je peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je sais qu'il faut y retourner. Alors ferme ta gueule et suis-moi.

_Arrivés à la Ruelle Nord, Luke se penche vers le sol. Il ramasse une clé semblable à celle trouvée sur les lieux du meurtre de Rupert._

Luke : Regardez, professeur !

Layton : Encore un vibromasseur...Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

Luke : Retournons au manoir prévenir Mme RainHell, professeur.

Layton : Oui, tu as raison – pour une fois, c'est pas dommage –.

_Arrivés au Manoir, Layton et Luke informent la baronne du meurtre de Ràmon et de son enlèvement._

Dalida_(se mange les cheveux)_: D'abord Rupert, puis Ràmon...qu'est-ce que ce meurtrier cherche à faire ?

Layton : Est-ce que Rupert était gay, Dalida ? Juste pour info...

Dalida : Rupert ? Gay ? Ha-ha ! Il n'y avait pas plus homophobe que lui...! S'il est gay, alors moi...Je suis un robot crée à l'effigie de l'ancienne femme de mon mari pour combler le vide dans le cœur de sa fille ! Ha-ha-ha !

Layton : Oui...Ha-ha-ha.

Chelmey : Dis donc, Layton, d'où vous attribuez-vous MON enquête ?

Layton : Les choses ont changé, Chelmey. Nous avons affaire à un serial killer.

Dalida : Un quoi ?

Layton_(accent anglais)_: Un serial killer.

Chelmey : Oui, mais c'est encore moi qui m'en occupe à ce que je sache ! Alors laissez moi faire mon boulot, et retournez étudiez vos fossiles et autres cailloux préhistoriques, tout archéologue que vous êtes.

Layton_(étonné)_: Comment savez-vous que je...

Dalida : Un sérieux caillou ?

_Soudain, Matthew rentre en grande hâte dans la pièce, agitant frénétiquement les bras – comme à son habitude, quoi – et affolé._

Dalida : Matthew ! Bordel de merde ! Votre péripatéticienne de mère ne vous a donc pas appris à ne pas déranger les bourgeois quand ils parlent entre eux ?

Matthew : Toutes mes excuses, Madame... C'est au sujet de Ràmon...Il...Il vient de rentrer au Manoir !

Layton : Que-Wah ?

Ràmon_(guilleret)_: Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bonsoir Madame, Chelmey, Layton...

Dalida_(soupire de soulagement)_: C'est bien lui.

Luke : Mais c'est impossible ! Il était MORT !

Chelmey : Bon, Layton, j'apprécierais que vous laissiez la police faire son travail, maintenant, d'accord ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi doué que moi sur les enquêtes, comprenez ?

Luke_(hystérique)_: ...Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il est REVENU A LA VIE ! C'EST UN ZOMBIE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ràmon_(affolé)_: Mon dieu, j'ai un aussi horrible teint ?

Dalida_(méfiante)_: Layton, ne me dis pas que tu as...bu ?

Layton_(honteux)_: Que...? PAS DU TOUT ! On a vu le Père Noël enlever Ràmon, je te le jure !

Dalida : Le...Père Noël ?

Chelmey_(compatissant)_: Le professeur Layton a juste besoin de repos, c'est tout. Allez, mon vieux, une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera le plus grand bien !

Layton : Mais...

Luke : IL VA TOUS NOUS MANGER ! ET ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

Dalida_(exaspérée)_: Matthew, raccompagnez ces deux personnes en bas, voulez-vous ?

Matthew : Bien, Madame.

_Tandis que Layton et Luke commencent à partir, Dalida se tourne vers Chelmey._

Dalida : Pff...Un sérieux caillou, qu'est-ce qu'il va pas inventer, lui...

Chelmey : Que voulez-vous, Layton a toujours été dans les nuages.

Dalida_(aguicheuse)_: Chelmey, vous resterez bien pour la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Chelmey : Avec plaisir, Madame.

_Arrivés en bas, Matthew salue Layton et Luke._

Matthew : Madame RainHell s'est retirée dans sa chambre pour la nuit. L'inspecteur Chelmey aussi.

Layton_(énervé)_: J'imagine.

Matthew : Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente nuit et, à demain, messieurs.

Layton_(froid)_: A demain.

_Sur le chemin, Luke et Layton discutent, bien que ce dernier soit enragé à l'idée que l'inspecteur Chelmey l'ait humilié._

Luke : Ràmon ne semble avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, professeur.

Layton : Il semble même changé...Il ne dit plus « oui ? » à la fin de ses phrases.

Luke : Vous croyez qu'il a perdu la mémoire ?

Layton : Sûrement, comme tous les autres villageois, susceptibles de s'être fait enlevé un jour.

Luke : Ce village est très bizarre, professeur. Personne ne semble s'inquiéter de ces disparitions plus que ça.

Layton : Luke, Saint Miss-Terre est effectivement un village très différent des autres.

Luke : Quand je pense qu'à la base, nous cherchions une poire en or...

Layton : J'ai l'intime conviction que tous ces évènements sont liés, Luke.

Luke : Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

Layton : C'est la voix-off qui me l'a dit.

Voix-off : C'est faux !

Layton_(crie)_: C'est vrai !

Voix-off : Menteur !

Layton_(crie)_: Descend de ton toit et viens te battre, si t'es une femme !

_Grand silence._

Layton_(crie)_: Donc, tu affirmes que tu n'es pas une femme ? HA-HA !


	13. Chapitre 11 : Rien de bien nouveau

Chapitre 11 : Rien de bien nouveau du côté de la bizarrerie.

_ Le jour se lève sur Saint Miss Terre, et les habitants matinaux sortent de leurs maisons. A l'hôtel, Béatrice la kikoolol est au téléphone._

Béatrice : Wesh. Grave. Okay. J'lui dirais, t'inquiètes pas ;D

Layton_(descendant les escaliers)_: Bonjour, euh...Vous.

Béatrice : Ah, t'es là ? Alors, bien roupillé, Mdr ?

Luke_(se frotte les yeux)_: Oui, mais le plancher est légèrement humide...

*** Flash-Back** *

_Layton et Luke pénètrent dans la chambre. Comme l'a dit Béatrice, il n'y a qu'un seul lit à deux personnes. _

Luke : Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de place.

Layton_(rougit)_: P-Pardon ?

Luke : Bah il va bien falloir partager le lit...

Layton_(déstabilisé)_: Euh, mais...Hors de question ! Tu n'a qu'à dormir parterre !

Luke_(s'allongeant sur place)_: D'accord. De toute façon, je suis trop épuisé pour me rendre compte de la qualité de ma couche..._(s'endort.)_

Layton : C'est cela, oui. Bon, voyons voir ce lit douillet...

*** Fin flash Back ***

Béatrice : Wesh, ça c'est la flotte de la semaine dernière. Le grenier a pas eu le temps de sécher complètement ^^ Bon, j'ai un MMS pour vous de la part du poulet.

Layton_(déconcerté)_: Pardon ? Qui ça ?

Béatrice : Bah t'sais, l'inspecteur Chie-du-lait :P

Luke : Hein ?

Layton : Ah. L'inspecteur Chelmey.

Béatrice : C'est pareeeeiil xB

Layton : Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, cet enfoiré ?

Béatrice : 'veut que vous alliez le voir au bled de la baronne :d

Layton : D'accord. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais si je le fais pas, je serais pas payé. Viens Luke.

Luke : Oui, professeur.

_Layton et Luke se rendent en grande hâte au Manoir. Enfin, comme ils peuvent, puisque sur le chemin, ils croisent plein d'habitants qui leur proposent des énigmes, qui leur donne des babioles, des bouts de tableau, etc, puis Luke veut aller chez Mémé Chelou... Mais ils arrivent finalement dans le jardin._

Luke : Professeur, vous ne m'avez pas écouté, tout à l'heure...

Layton_(désagréable)_: Quand ça, et pourquoi faire ?

Luke : J'ai trouvé ce qui semble être un morceau de journal sur la route du Manoir.

Layton : Et qu'il a-t-il marqué dessus ?

Luke_(lit)_: _« C'est la merde. Vinaigrette est au pieu depuis 2 semaines et la fièvre descend toujours pas. En plus je suis pas toubib, je peux pas l'aider ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »._ Cette lettre fait référence à la première femme du baron, professeur !

Layton : Oui, bah continue !

Luke : _« J'ai mal à la main d'écrire sur ce bout de papier, mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire...Mon boss est complètement déprimé depuis que Vinaigrette a mourus. J'en ai marre qu'il pique de l'alcool dans ma réserve personnelle. »_

En tout cas, la personne qui a écrit ça devait bien aimer le baron et sa famille.

Layton : C'est cela, oui.

Luke : Encore une chose, professeur...

Layton : Quoi ?

Luke : Vous savez, on a ramassé beaucoup de bricoles...

Layton : Oh non. Ne me dis pas que...

Luke_(joyeux)_: Si ! Le chien-robot est terminé !

Layton : Et merde...

* Entracte chien-robot *

Layton : Et voilà, la petite merde robotique est opérationnelle – comme si on avait besoin de ça –. On n'a plus qu'à donner un nom à cette...chose.

Luke : Je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous être utile !

Layton : Et puis pendant qu'on y est, éteignez votre Nintendo DS et relancez le jeu. Dans le menu Extras, vous aurez accès à de nouveaux défis, patin couffin, etc. Mais en tant que lecteurs de parodie, ça ne vous servira à rien, donc reprenez le cours de votre vie sans vous en inquiéter.

Luke : Professeur, comment va-t-on appeler notre nouvel ami ?

Layton_(énervé)_: Appelle-le comme tu veux et on passe à la suite !

Luke : D'accord !

* Fin de l'entracte chien-robot *

Chelmey : CHERCHIEZ-VOUS A ME TUER ?

_Layton et Luke entrent dans le salon. Chelmey est en train de crier sur Matthew, qui vient de lui apporter du thé et des pâtisseries._

Matthew_(effaré)_: Je...Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur.

Chelmey : J'AI HORREUR du thé ! Faites-moi disparaître ça.

Layton_(marmonne)_: Voilà entre autre pourquoi on se pourra jamais s'entendre, lui et moi.

Chelmey_(aperçoit Layton)_: Eh bien, Layton ! Pas trop tôt !

Layton : Vous m'avez fait chier à venir ici, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Chelmey : Je veux vous dire pour la énième fois d'arrêter de vous mêler de mon enquête ! Cherchez la Poire d'Or, mais ne gaspillez pas votre « intelligence » sur l'affaire du meurtre de Rupert RainHell. Maintenant, barrez-vous.

Layton : Quoi, c'est tout ?

Chelmey : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Un tapis rouge et des fleurs pour une demande en mariage ?

Layton_(imperturbable)_: A la limite, oui.

Chelmey_(déstabilisé)_: Grmbl...Allez-vous en.

_Layton et Luke descendent les escaliers, tandis que Luke profane tout un tas de jurons sur Chelmey. Soudain, le chien-robot sort de nulle part et ramène une pièce SOS._

Layton : Euh...C'est gentil, machin, mais on a déjà un sifflet à pièces SOS_(farfouille sa valise)_Que ? Mais où est-il ?

Luke : Oh, professeur ! Vous avez dû le perdre pendant la poursuite avec le Père Noël ! Heureusement, maintenant, il y a Commetuveux pour retrouver des pièces SOS !

Layton : Que...Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

Luke : Eh bien, Commetuveux ! Comme vous me l'avez dis, professeur !

Layton : Mais je ne t'ai jamais dis de l'appeler Commetuveux ! Enfin si, mais...Euh...Rah. Peu m'importe ce clébard, fais ce que tu veux avec, comme tu veux.

Commetuveux : Ouaf !

Layton : Et toi, ta gueule sinon je te démontes.


	14. Chapitre 12 : Vinaigrette RainHell

Chapitre 12 : Vinaigrette RainHell.

_Luke et Layton sortent du manoir, ne sachant pas où aller. Luke se tourne vers le professeur._

Luke : Professeur ! Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Layton : Euh...Je...

_Soudain, un homme déguisé en arbre s'approche de Layton et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille._

Layon : ...Ah oui ! Allons interroger Ràmon, pour...

Homme-arbre_(chuchote)_: …Pour savoir s'il se souvient de son enlèvement.

Layton : Pour savoir s'il se souvient de son enlèvement !

Luke : Oh, professeur ! C'est une excellente idée !

Layton : Je sais.

_Layton salue le souffleur, qui va reprendre sa place parmi les arbres. Layton et Luke s'avancent vers l'étang du Manoir._

Luke : Tiens, au début de l'histoire, il me semblait que c'était une rivière.

Auteur : Ouais ben, hein ! Merde à la fin !

Layton : Voilà Ràmon.

_L'intéressé se tient effectivement près de sa petite barque. Il aperçoit alors Luke et Layton._

Ràmon : Ah ! Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Layton_(soupçonneux)_: Bien, et vous-même ?

Ràmon : Oh, je suis dans une forme olympique ! Je me sens frais comme un gardon !

Layton : Bien, bien...Vous sentez vous toujours attiré par les hommes ?

Ràmon : Pardon ? Que me racontez-vous là ? Me traiteriez-vous de pédale ?

Layton : Oh, pardon. Loin de moi cette idée.

_Layton et Luke s'éloignent._

Layton : Depuis son enlèvement, Ràmon n'est plus le même - ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais tout de même -.

Luke : Oui, professeur. Il ne se souvient absolument de rien. Et pourtant, nous avons bel et bien vus tous les deux le Père Noël l'enlever dans un grand sac.

Layton : Peut importe. Chelmey ne veut plus que nous nous en occupions. Alors il serait temps de se mettre à la recherche de cette Poire d'Or, tu ne crois pas ?

Luke : Oh, oui, professeur ! Par qui commencer ?

Layton : Matthew. Il respecte le scénario du jeu d'origine mot à mot, je sens qu'il va bien nous aider !

_Luke et Layton retournent donc au Manoir, où ils trouvent Matthew dans le vestibule._

Matthew : Déjà de retour ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Layton : Nous nous sommes mis à la recherche de la Poire d'Or. Tu peux nous conduire aux cuisines ?

Matthew : Si je puis me permettre, Madame déteste les poires. Il n'y en a certainement pas en cuisine, ni ailleurs dans le village, en cette saison.

Layton : Shit !

Matthew : Mais ne pensez vous pas que ce qu'on appelle « La Poire d'Or » est plus qu'un simple fruit ?

Layton : Ne complique pas les choses ! Dis nous tout ce que tu sais.

Matthew : Je me ferais une joie de vous aider dans votre enquête, mais mes fonctions m'obligent à rester ici.

Layton : Connard !

Matthew : Si seulement Ingrid était là pour m'aider...

Layton : Qui ? La vieille ?

Auteur : Voir Chapitre 2.

Matthew : Elle travaillait ici, avant. Elle était la nourrice de Flora, et elle m'aidait souvent dans mes...

Dalida_(crie, de l'étage)_: Matthew ! Il n'y a plus de capotes !

Matthew_(affolé)_: J'arrive tout de suite Madame !_(se tourne vers Layton)_Allez parler à Ingrid, elle vous dira tout. Elle doit se trouver près de...

Layton_(vexé)_: Ouais, on trouvera. Dépêche toi d'amener des condoms à Dalida sinon on va avoir un mini-Chelmey.

Luke : Quoi ?

_Layton et Luke sortent en hâte et se rendent sur la route du Manoir. Là se tient Ingrid, chancelante. Elle les aperçoit._

Ingrid : Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Luke : De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Ingrid_(glousse)_: Vous arrivez encore à vous asseoir, jeune homme ?

Luke_(étonné)_: Ben, oui. Quelle question étrange !

Ingrid : Oh, vous devez être habitué, alors.

Luke : Habitué à quoi ?

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Hum, peu importe. Ingrid, que pouvez vous nous dire à propos du Baron RainHell ?

Ingrid : Ah, quand Vinaigrette est morte, Monsieur le Baron était désemparé. Il ne lui restait que sa fille, Flora, qu'il a élevée fort convenablement et avec beaucoup d'amour.

Layton : Beaucoup d'amour ?

Ingrid : Non. **Beaucoup** d'amour.

Layton_(gêné)_: AH.

Ingrid : Bref, il voulait que la petite soit heureuse. Il lui achetait plein de jouets, elle avait Internet, une webcam, un appareil photo... Je l'emmenais faire du shopping, acheter des dessous affriolants...

Layton : Hum...Elle n'était pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses ?

Ingrid : Oh, vous savez, le sexe n'a pas d'âge !_(fait un clin d'œil à Luke)_

Layton : Et...Où est Flora, aujourd'hui ?

Ingrid : Oh, je n'en sais trop rien. Lorsqu'elle a eu sa puberté, elle a commencé à fréquenter beaucoup d'habitant(e)s dans le village. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle vive avec l'un d'eux aujourd'hui ou qu'elle soit tout simplement partie.

Certains prétendent que Dalida RainHell l'a mise à la porte pour garder l'héritage. Mais c'est faux.

Layton_(songeur)_: Horopus n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

Ingrid : Oh, alors vous le connaissiez ? Ça vient de me revenir. La tombe de Vinaigrette se trouve dans le jardin du Manoir. Je me demande qui s'en occupe.

Layton : D'accord, merci pour ces précieuses informations._(s'éloigne)_Luke, retournons au Manoir.

Luke : Professeur, c'est quoi un dessous affriolant ? Et pourquoi Ingrid m'a-t-elle fait un clin d'oeil ?

Layton : Tu sais, à son âge, les paupières sont bien fatiguées et elles bougent toutes seules. Pour les dessous, hum...Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

_Layton et Luke arrivent à l'étang du Manoir. Sur l'autre rive, il y a Matthew, en train de faire les 100 pas. Layton et Luke le rejoignent._

Layton : Que faites-vous là ? Vous savez, les capotes ne poussent pas sur les arbres.

Matthew : En faite, je me rendais à la tombe de Vinaigrette RainHell, la défunte femme du baron.

Luke : Oh, ça tombe bien ! Nous venions vous questionner à ce propos !

Matthew : Suivez-moi, c'est par ici.

_Tous les trois arrivent devant un escalier qui descend et mène à une porte. Ils entrent alors dans un immense sanctuaire souterrain, pavé de fleurs de différents types et senteurs. Au centre se trouve une statue représentant Vinaigrette dans une position sensuelle en petite tenue, et à ses pieds une pierre tombale._

Matthew : Nous y sommes.

Layton : Wah. Chaudasse, la Vinaigrette. En effet, elle était bonne._(glousse)_Krihihihi.

Matthew : Horopus RainHell m'a chargé de prendre soin de cet endroit. Chaque semaine, j'arrose les plantes et j'astique la statue dans les moindres recoins.

Layton: Excitant.

Luke_(lit la pierre tombale)_: « Ci-gît Vinaigrette, la meilleure baise de ma vie .»_(regarde la statue)_Cette statue ressemble trait pour trait à Dalida, bien que je ne l'ai pas vue en maillot de bain.

Matthew : Layton, j'avais oublié de vous dire ; Le Baron tenait un journal. Si ça peut vous aider, vous le trouverez dans la chambre de Madame.

Layton : Merci, Matthew. Nous irons voir cela tantôt.

Luke : Nous nous en allons, professeur ?

Layton : Oui, je vais avoir besoin de ton petit c...De ta petite taille pour aller chiper le journal dans la chambre de Dalida.

Luke : Voler ? Mais c'est mal !

Layton : Que ? Et les oiseaux, ils ne volent pas ?

Luke_(réfléchit)_: Ah, si.

Layton : Donc, tel un oiseau, tu va voler.

Luke : Oh, professeur ! Ça va être merveilleux !

Layton_(ricane)_: Ouais.


	15. Chapitre 13 : L'enquête bizarre avance

Chapitre 13 : L'enquête bizarre avance...Bizarrement.

_ Luke rentre en catimini dans la première pièce qui compose la chambre de Dalida. En face de l'entrée se trouve une porte. Elle est fermée à clé. Luke s'en approche et entend des gémissements et des cris, accompagnés de grincements de lit. Il se retourne vers le professeur, qui se tient dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. _

Luke_(chuchote)_: Professeur, je crois que Dalida est occupée à coudre. Elle n'a pas l'air très habile, car elle se fait mal avec l'aiguille depuis tout à l'heure.

Layton_(chuchote)_: Parfait. Fouille le bureau.

_Luke s'active et ouvre grand les tiroirs, sortant des feuilles volantes et les jetant parterre. Bref, il fout le bordel dans la chambre. Il trouve alors un gros cahier, avec dessus marqué « Mon journal intime, Horopus RainHell »._

Luke_(chuchote)_: Professeur, je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

Layton_(chuchote)_: Fais voir. Tu t'es peut-être trompé.

_Layton saisit le cahier, l'ouvre et le feuillette. Puis, il fait un signe positif à Luke et l'invite à le suivre, pour qu'ils quittent la pièce en toute discrétion. Alors qu'ils arrivent en bas, dans le vestibule, ils entendent un cri enragé venant d'en haut._

Dalida : On a fouillé MA CHAMBRE ! MATTHEW ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT MILLE FOIS DE NE PAS ESSAYER DE VENIR VOLER MES MAGASINES X !

_Layton et Luke courent dans le jardin, derrière un arbre et décident de lire le carnet._

Luke_(lit)_: « Le résultat est parfait. Elle me rappelle ma Vinaigrette, lorsqu'elle était encore apte à avoir des rapports, avant la rigidité cadavérique. » De quel résultat parle-t-il ?

Layton_(tourne une page et lit)_: « Flora semble vouloir rivaliser avec elle. Plus les jours passent, plus elle tente de nouveaux habits, toujours plus légers. Ces derniers temps, Flora passe beaucoup de temps à essayer d'imiter les positions sensuelles de sa mère, près de sa tombe. Je crois qu'elle ne l'acceptera jamais. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai légèrement embelli son physique. Cela me désole de priver Flora de sa mère, mais il n'y aura qu'une seule et unique Vinaigrette. Vinaigrette, tu es irremplaçable. Tu es la femme parfaite. » Que veut-il dire par « embellir son physique » ?

Luke : « Depuis cet incident, je suis enfermé dans ma chambre, me remettant en cause sur mes capacités physiques. Ma Flora...Elle n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi...Je ne peux qu'espérer que lorsque je ne serais plus là, les gens du village s'occuperont bien d'elle. » On dirait qu'il était vraiment très malade.

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Hum...Dans un certain sens...

Luke : « Il est temps pour moi de quitter cette vie de décadence et de laisser ma petite Flora s'épanouir totalement. Pruneau devrait bien s'occuper d'elle. Ils s'apprécient, et je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui.

L'emplacement de la cachette se trouve dans un endroit particulier. Celui qui se mettra à la recherche de la Poire d'Or ne devra pas se contenter de fouiller ma cuisine. J'espère sincèrement qu'il réalisera mon souhait.

PS: Layton, si c'est toi qui lis ces mots, je voulais te dire à quel point j'ai apprécié cette soirée au bar de Heaven Street. Si tu recherches la Poire d'Or, trouve-la, emmène-la et satisfais ses besoins les plus chers. Ciao, mon pote. »

Layton_(ému)_: Merde, Horopus... T'étais un sacré con.

Luke : Professeur ? Vous...Vous pleurez ?

Layton_(sanglotant)_: N...Non, pas du tout !

Luke : A votre avis, qui est ce Pruneau dont il parle ?

Layton_(se reprenant)_: J'en sais rien. Poire d'Or, Pruneau... On se croirait dans une pub « Mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour ». Interrogeons les villageois à ce sujet. Et commençons par Ingrid.

_Layton et Luke s'aperçoivent alors que pendant leur lecture, ils s'étaient allongés sur l'herbe, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Layton rougit et se relève précipitamment. Luke, ne s'étant aperçu de rien, se relève également, et se dépoussière le short. Ils se mettent en route pour le centre-ville. Ils croisent alors Ingrid._

Layton : Ingrid ? Que faites-vous là ?

Ingrid : Notre conversation m'a rappelée le bon vieux temps. Je me rendais au Manoir pour saluer Matthew. Et vous, que faites-vous là ?

Layton : Nous allions vous chercher. Je me demandais...Est-ce que vous savez qui le baron RainHell considérait comme ses amis chers, ici ?

Ingrid : Vous savez, à part les rapports de la chair, Monsieur le Baron n'avait pas une vie sociale très importante. Il y a bien ce Zappone, qui rendait visite au Baron, de temps en temps, mais...

Luke : Super, merci !_(se barre en courant. Layton le suit, effaré.)_

Ingrid : Eh ! Attendez !

_Luke court à toute vitesse sur la Grande Place, puis passe sous la tour de l' Horloge pour arriver au Croisement. Layton arrive peu après, essoufflé. Zappone est devant le café, comme d'habitude. Luke est déjà en train de lui parler._

Luke : Mais alors, vous faisiez partie de ses amis ?

Zappone : Mi ? Ha-ha, no, pas du tout !

Layton : Vous connaissez un de ses amis au moins ?

Zappone : Ah, peut-être qué...No, oubliez ça...A moins qué...Yé dois y réfléchir._(s'en va.)_

Luke : J'ai l'impression que Zappone est loin d'être notre meilleur informateur.

Layton : Nous voilà revenus au point de départ. Ah, que ça m'énerve !

Luke : Continuons d'interroger les villageois. Il doit bien y en avoir un dans le lot qui en sache un peu plus que les autres.

_Ils se rendent ruelle Nord, là où habite Prosciutto. Un homme est là. Layton l'interpelle._

Monsieur X : Des amis du baron ? Oh, je n'en sais trop rien...Et puis, j'ai un peu mal à la tête...

Layton : Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Monsieur X : Non, rien... Ça doit être à cause de ce verre de vin en trop hier soir. C'est une mauvaise gueule de bois, mais ça va passer.

Layton : Je vois.

Monsieur X : Et puis ce bruit sourd venant de la Tour n'arrange rien.

Layton : Vous savez d'où provient ce bruit ?

Monsieur X : Non, mais il paraît qu'à chaque fois qu'on l'entend, les égouts rejettent de l'eau dans les douves qui entourent le village. Et ça sent pas la rose, croyez-moi !

Et j'imagine que vous êtes au courant des disparitions des gens qui sont gays et/ou bourrés, n'est-ce pas ?

Layton : En effet. Que pouvez-vous nous dire là-dessus ?

Monsieur X : Et bien, un ami à moi était de naturel très fêtard et souvent, il était ivre. Il a disparu une nuit, puis, le lendemain, il est revenu, tout pimpant et n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se passe la même choses pour les gays.

Layton : Intéressant.

_Alors que Layton discute, Luke inspecte les environs. Il remarque alors un bout de papier et le ramasse._

Luke : Professeur, regardez ! Une lettre de journal !

Layton_(se retourne)_: Encore ?

Luke_(lit)_: « Aujourd'hui, le boss était super fier de moi. Il a kiffé ma dernière invention. Il est trop sympa, c'est mon pote. Grâce à lui, je sais ce que je veux faire de ma life. Je veux perfectionner mes inventions pour lui montrer que je tiens à lui comme à un brother. »

Layton : Hmm...C'est le langage des d'jeun's.

Luke : « J'en ai fabriqué un pour chaque situation, comme le boss m'a demandé. Ça me fait un gros plaisir de voir comment il s'intéresse à mes inventions. »

L'extrait s'arrête là. Qu'est-ce que cette personne construisait ?

Layton : Aucune idée. Mais nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

_Layton et Luke continuent leur chemin et arrivent sur la Place du Marché. Un commerçant se trouvant là les interpelle._

Gisuseppe : VOUS, là ! Oui, VOUS.

Layton : Que ? Moi ?

Giuseppe : Y'a que vous sur cette place de marché. Alors, oui, VOUS.

Layton_(s'approche)_: Quel que soit l'objet que vous ayez à me vendre, je n'en veux pas.

Giuseppe : Vous avez oublié votre vase ici, tout à l'heure.

_Giuseppe leur tend un vase bleu et assez moche. Plus loin, dans un coin, se tient un homme mystérieux, qui les observe avec insistance._

Layton : Hum, je n'ai jamais vu ce vase. Il n'est pas à moi. J'ai quand même de meilleurs goûts que ça en matière de décoration. N'est-ce pas, Luke ?

Luke : Oh, oui, professeur ! Vous êtes le meilleur !

Giuseppe : Quoi ? Il n'est pas à vous ? Mais alors pourquoi ce type mystérieux m'a dit de vous le donner ?

_L'homme qui les épiait disparaît dans une rue._

Layton : Comment était cet homme ?

Giuseppe : Oh, je n'en sais trop rien...Avec mes gros sourcils, je ne vois pas très bien mes interlocuteurs. Mais je tenais quand même à vous dire que cette jupe vous va à merveille.

Layton : C'est cela, oui.

Luke_(ramasse une boule de papier parterre)_: Regardez, professeur, c'est un article de journal périodique !

Layton : Hmm...Article intéressant...Il est consacré à l'inspecteur Chelmey.

Luke_(lit)_: « Détective surdoué et mari modèle : Portrait de l'inspecteur Chelmey. Chelmey adore les différents thés que lui prépare sa femme. C'est sa petite faiblesse. »

Layton : Tiens donc.

Luke : Professeur, vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose cloche ?

Layton : Exact, Luke. Je crois que Chelmey – cet enfoiré qui se prétend être le meilleur du monde alors qu'il se faisait probablement piquer son goûter à l'école primaire, gniark gniark – a quelques secrets à cacher.

?_(les interpellant)_: Bonjour, il paraît que vous êtes à la recherche du trésor des RainHell ?

Layton_(se retourne, stupéfait)_: Archibald ? C'est...C'est toi ?

Archibald : En chair et en os, mon vieux Hershel ! Ça fait une paye, hein ?


	16. Chapitre 14 : Des indices bizarres

Chapitre 14: Des indices bizarres.

_Layton, Luke et Archibald se rendent chez ce dernier. Sur le chemin, Layton et Archibald tapent la discute. Ils semblent bien se connaître._

Layton :...Et ta femme, Tiphaine ?

Archibald : Ah, elle est morte i ans. Elle a glissé sur une plaque d'égout. C'est con, je t'aurais prévenu si j'avais eu ton numéro de téléphone.

Layton : J'ignorais que vous étiez venus vivre ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Archibald : Quand Horopus m'a prévenu de quelques problèmes avec Vinaigrette, j'ai accouru. Mais, et toi ? Je croyais que les histoires d'héritage ne t'intéressaient pas... Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir trouver la Poire d'Or ?

Layton : Après la soirée rue Heaven Street, j'avais une dette envers Horopus. Je pouvais pas le laisser tomber.

Archibald : Je te comprend. Sacré soirée !

Layton_(nostalgique)_: Ouais...

Luke_(se sentant à l'écart)_: Que s'est-il passé, au juste, au cours de cette soirée ?

Archibald : Rien qui ne te regarde, gamin. Laisse les grandes personnes parler entre elles.

Layton : Arch', j'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que Horopus t'as remis une lettre, ou un message, indiquant l'emplacement de la Poire d'Or ?

Archibald : Non, je ne crois pas. La seule chose qu'il m'ait jamais offert, c'est un vieux bureau en bois d'olivier pourri que je conserve chez moi. Je ne l'ai jamais fouillé, mais tu veux peut-être t'en charger ?

Layton : Ce serait sympa, merci.

Archibald : Eh ben ça tombe bien ! Nous voilà arrivés !

_Derrière la tour de l'horloge, Layton, Luke et Archibald rentrent dans une petite maison. L'entrée donne directement sur un salon, avec le fameux bureau._

Layton : Bon, et bien...Allez, Luke, au boulot. Cherche un indice.

Luke : Vous...Vous ne m'aidez pas, professeur ?

Layton : Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais aider mon assistant à chercher un bout de papier dans ce foutoir ? Tu discutes mes ordres ?

Luke_(surpris)_: Euh, non...Professeur...

Archibald : Tss...Les gamins, de nos jours. Aucun respect pour leurs aînés.

_Luke fouille les tiroirs et inspecte chaque feuille volante. Puis, il ouvre un dernier tiroir et sort une feuille de note, pour le moins étrange._

Luke : Regardez, professeur.

Layton_(la prend)_: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

_La feuille représente un carré avec un « X » rouge dans la partie inférieure du carré._

Luke : Que croyez vous que ça représente, professeur ?

Layton : Je ne sais pas...L'adresse d'un sex-shop, peut-être. Je ne saurais pas te dire. Arch', qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Archibald : Tu me connais, j'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre d'énigmes.

_Le téléphone sonne. Archibald va répondre, tandis que Luke continue de regarder s'il n'a pas raté un autre indice._

Archibald : Layton, Béatrice, la gérante de l'hôtel dit qu'elle a un problème avec un des clients. Elle demande ton opinion.

Layton : Dis lui que je lui propose d'aller se faire mettre.

Archibald_(au téléphone)_: Il vous propose d'aller vous faire mettre. Oui. Hum. Oui, je pense que ça le convaincra. C'est ça, au revoir._(raccroche.)_

Layton : Alors ?

Archibald : Elle te répond qu'elle a le droit d'augmenter le prix de la chambre de 70%.

Layton : Oh la connasse. Bon, viens, Luke, on y va.

Archibald : Allez, à la prochaine, Hershel.

Layton : J'ai été ravi de te revoir, mon vieux. A plus.

_Layton, nostalgique, sort, suivi de Luke, légèrement vexé. Ils se rendent rapidement à l'hôtel, où Béatrice les attend._

Béatrice : Ah, vous êtes là :O Eh ben j'ai attendu, quoiii

Layton : Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Béatrice : Il m'arrive-t-il qu'un client s'est barré sans payer O.o Steuplé, les gens de nos jours, quoii...

Layton : Et...?

Béatrice : Et j'voudrais bien que vous le retrouviez et que vous le rackettez, comme ça, j'ai mes sous ! T'crois quoi ? Chuis une femme d'affaires, moii ! lol.

Layton : Hum, pourrais-je voir la chambre de ce client ?

Béatrice : Sûûûûr ! C'est là ; Par contre c'est le bordel, heiin, j'ai pas encore passé le balai.

_Luke et Layton entrent dans une chambre effectivement en bazar. De nombreux bouts de papier et autres feuilles volantes jonchent le sol. Des miettes et restes de précédents repas saturent la plupart des meubles, et les tiroirs sont remplis de mégots de cigarettes et de bouteilles vides. _

Luke : Berk ! Ça pue le tabac et l'alcool !

Layton : A quoi ressemblait ce client, Béatrice ?

Béatrice : Aw, c'était pas un bogoss, ça non ! mdr Il avait une moustache, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ! . Il était pas d'ici, ça c'est clair :S

Luke : Une moustache...Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'inspecteur Chelmey ?

Béatrice : Ah non, tout faux :/ L'inspecteur Chelmey dort au Manoir. Et puis mon client était beaucoup plus laid et avait l'air plus méchant ^^ Il portait un long imperméable. C'est chelou, cette histoire O.o Soyez cools, quoiii. Retrouvez le !

_Layton et Luke sortent de l'hôtel._

Luke_(râle)_: Pff...Et la recherche de la Poire d'Or, dans tout ça, hein ?

Layton_(surpris)_: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Luke ? Tu sembles énervé...

Luke_(froid)_: Non, ça va.

Layton : Je te sens tendu depuis que nous sommes sortis de chez Archibald. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Luke_(en pleurs)_: Vous m'avez traité comme un esclave chez Archibald ! Je croyais être votre ami, moi...

Layton(embarrassé): Aaaah ! Ha-ha-ha ! Ne brusquons pas les choses, héhé ! Quand tu dis « ami », tu veux dire...

Luke_(sincère)_: Que vous tenez à moi comme quelqu'un d'important. Pas comme un chien-robot qui vous rapporte des pièces SOS.

Layton_(voix étranglée)_: Arg.

Luke_(culpabilisant soudain)_: Oh, professeur ! Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, je suis désolé !

_Luke se sert contre le professeur – en toute amitié, bande de pervers –, qui, lui, reste figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire._

Luke : Je m'excuse professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

_Layton se décolle de Luke doucement, et inspire un grand coup._

Layton_(se reprenant)_: …Très bien. J'accepte tes excuses, petit garnement. Continuons nos recherches. Et désormais, je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous concentrions sur cette Tour.

Luke : Que voulez vous dire, professeur ?

Layton : Nous devons trouver le moyen de nous y rendre. Elle marque la limite Nord de ce village. L'accès à cette Tour doit se trouver au marché. Allons voir.

Luke : Professeur... Vous ne m'en voulez pas, hein ?

Layton : Mais non, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être froid, méchant et désagréable.

Luke : Sauf à vous, professeur ! Ça ne vous arrive jamais !

Layton : Sauf à moi, effectivement, héhé.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Tous à Disneyland !

Chapitre 15 : Tous à Disneyland !

_ Layton et Luke arrivent sur la place du Marché. De l'autre côté de la place, il y a un arc en plein cintre, menant à un passage sombre. Layton et Luke décident de le prendre. Sur la route de la Tour, Luke trouve un autre morceau de papier._

Luke_(lit)_: « Depuis que Vinaigrette est morte, le boss déprime sec. J'ai donc décidé d'en fabriquer un à l'image de Vinaigrette. Chuis sûr qu'il sera content. J'ai travaillé dur pour qu'il arrête de piquer de l'alcool dans ma réserve personnelle. Quand je regarde Saint Miss Terre, je vois un village sympathique et vivant. Avec autant d'habitants, le boss pourra retrouver le sourire. »

Layton : Hum...

Luke : Vous avez l'air soucieux, professeur.

Layton : Tout ceci va plus loin que je ne le pensais.

Luke : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Layton : Pour avoir au moins une réplique qui vient du scénario original du jeu. Viens Luke, continuons.

_Luke et Layton arrivent devant un gigantesque mur qui barre le passage à la Tour._

Luke : C'est un cul-de-sac.

Layton_(ironique)_: Sans déconneeeeeeeeeer...

Luke : Cette Tour est vraiment sinistre. Je comprend pourquoi les villageois en ont si peur.

Layton_(s'approche)_: Examinons ce mur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on rate un indice capital qui nous permettrait de découvrir qui est la Poire d'Or et de terminer cette parodie que personne ne lit.

? : Vous cherchez à entrer dans la Tour ?

_Layton et Luke se retournent. Une jeune femme avec un bandana dans les cheveux et des lunettes de soleil les regarde. Elle porte une robe avec un décolleté apparent. _

Layton : C'est exact. Et vous êtes ?

? : Hum...La-miss-du75.

Layton_(soupire)_: Je vois. Savez-vous comment entrer dans cette Tour ?

_Derrière un mur, le même homme mystérieux qui filait Layton et Luke observe la scène. Il ricane. La-miss-du75 l'aperçoit et s'enfuit en courant._

Luke : Eh ! Attends !_(abandonne)_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous voulait ?

...Hein ?_(se baisse pour ramasser quelque chose)_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Layton : Un morceau de papier ?

Luke : On dirait un ticket pour...Un tour de Grande Roue.

Layton : Luke, je pense que cette jeune fille l'a fait volontairement tomber parterre pour nous guider. Mais où ?

Voix-off : Le paaaaaaarc...Le paaaaaaarc !

Luke : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire au parc ?

Voix-off : Trouver des indices et vous faire attaquer par une Grande Roue.

Layton : Alors ne perdons pas de temps, Luke. Allons au Parc.

_Plus loin, l'homme mystérieux les voit s'en aller._

? : Oui, Layton, va faire un tour au Parc. Gnark Gnark Gnark ! Il est temps que tu saches à qui tu as affaire.

_Peu après, Layton et Luke arrivent devant le parc, fermé. _

Luke : Professeur, à chaque fois qu'on passe devant cette grille, elle est fermée.

Layton : Ah, la vicieuse ! Elle attend qu'on soit partis pour se rouvrir !

Luke : On ne devrait pas aller parler au maire à propos de ça ?

Layton_(rattrape le coup)_: J'ALLAIS LE PROPOSER. Allons-y.

_Ils se rendent à la Mairie. A l'intérieur, se tient un homme maigre, avec des lunettes. Il semble affairé dans sa paperasse. Lorsqu'ils entrent, il se tourne vers eux._

Rodney_(parle très vite)_: Que puis-je pour vous ? Des formulaires à remplir ? Une maison à vendre ? Un voisin détestable que vous voulez brûler ?

Layton : Euh...Non.

Rodney_(parle très vite)_: Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

Layton : La grille du parc est verrouillée. Nous ne pouvons plus passer. Est-ce que v...

Rodney_(parle très vite)_: Comment ? Verrouillée ? Ah mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Où est ce gardien, qui est sensé l'ouvrir ?_(hurle) _Hérétique ! Au bûcher !

Layton_(déconcerté)_: Calmez-vous, justement, où est-il ce gardien ?

Rodney : Bonne question. On a un gardien qui s'occupe du parc, mais personne ne s'occupe du gardien. Hérétique ! Au bûcher ! Trouvez-le moi !

Layton : Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'où il peut bien se trouver ?

Rodney : Ha-ha ! Il s'occupe également de l'entretien des égouts ! Hérétique ! Il chasse les rats !_(se met à parler sournoisement)_Mais c'en est un, lui aussi...Comme tous les habitants ici...Ils chassent des rats, mais ils en sont...Incapables de payer leurs factures...Il faut chasser les rats qui chassent les rats...Ils n'ont qu'à se chasser eux-mêmes...Gnark Gnark...

Luke : Professeur, il me fait peur.

Layton_(figé)_: Je...Viens, Luke. Nous trouverons peut-être ce gardien près de la bouche d'égout.

_Ils s'en vont précipitamment. Rodney les regarde, impassible. Puis, il se remet à ses activités en ricanant._

Rodney : Le prix à payer pour la tranquillité...Bwahaha, que je suis démoniaque.

_Layton et Luke arrivent sur la route du parc. Là, ils s'aperçoivent que la bouche d'égout est ouverte et accessible._

Luke : Regardez, professeur ! La bouche d'égout est ouverte et accessible !

Layton : C'est plus ou moins ce que le narrateur vient de dire. Tu ne sers à rien, Luke.

_Luke, abasourdi, suit Layton, qui descend déjà l'échelle menant aux égouts. Arrivés en bas, les deux protagonistes découvrent un souterrain sale et poisseux, avec une odeur pestilentielle qui flotte dans l'air. Un petit homme à lunettes se trouve là, vêtu comme un explorateur, et ayant l'air légèrement paumé. Layton l'interpelle._

Layton : Bonjour, euh... Vous. Seriez par hasard cet enculé de gardien du parc qui ne fait pas son boulot, par hasard ?

Luke : Professeur, vous avez dit « par hasard » deux fois.

Layton : JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE J'AI DIS.

? : Dites voir, présenté comme ça, si j'étais le gardien du parc, je ne répondrais certainement pas « oui », hihu.

Layton : Mais alors qui êtes-vous si vous n'êtes pas le gardien du parc ?

? : Ah, est-ce que j'ai dis que je n'étais pas le gardien du parc ?

Luke : Non, il ne l'a pas dit.

Layton : Êtes-vous le gardien du parc à la fin, oui ou merde ?

? : Et si je réponds « merde » ?

Layton_(s'énervant)_: Tu m'as l'air d'être un petit rigolo, toi.

? : Petit, oui. Rigolo, aussi. Vous aimez les blagues ?

Layton : Non.

? : Ça tombe bien, j'en ai une toute à fait extra : Savez vous pourquoi les habitants de Saint Miss Terre ne savent pas voler ?

Luke : Regardez, professeur : Il n'est pas habillé comme un gardien de parc... On dirait plutôt une sorte d'explorateur.

Layton : Bien vu, morveux.

? : Enfer et damnation, je suis fait. En effet, je ne suis pas le gardien du parc de Saint Miss Terre. En réalité, mon nom de famille est Pervitmonsliplematin. Et mon fils s'appelle Jean-Philippe.

Luke : Jean-Philippe Pervitmonsliplematin ? _(comprenant) _Oh, professeur ! C'est un jeu de mots ! « J'enfile hyper vite mon slip le matin » ! Ha-ha-ha !

Layton_(marmonnant)_: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu...

? : Hihu. Elle vous a plu ? J'en ai des tas d'autres.

Layton_(suppliant)_: Non, pitié. Dites-moi simplement si vous avez vu passer un homme ressemblant à un gardien de parc.

? : En effet, j'ai vu quelqu'un ressemblant à cette description.

Layton : Génial ! Par où est-il parti ?

? _(indique une direction)_: Par là. Euh, non, attendez. _(Indique l'opposé)_ Par là. A moins qu'ils n'étaient deux...

Layton : …

? : …A vrai dire, je ne sais plus.

Luke : …

? : Est-ce que je vous ai dit comment je m'appelais ?

Layton : Non, et sincèrement, je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre.

Henri Jones : Je m'appelle Henri. Henri Jones. Je suis un aventurier, explorateur, parcourant le monde entier et inventant des blagues dans toutes les langues et pour tous les horizons.

Luke_(admiratif)_: C'est merveilleux !

Henri Jones : N'est-ce pas ? Je suis persuadé que le rire pourra guérir le monde des fléau que sont la violence et la colère.

Layton : C'est assez ironique, vu que vous suscitez chez moi ces deux fléau à la fois.

Henri Jones : Vous manquez cruellement d'humour.

Layton : Je vais vous prouver le contraire, regardez : Toc toc.

Henri Jones : Qui est-ce ?

Layton : Mon poing dans ta gueule.

_Et Layton joint le geste à la parole. Il met une droite dans la face de Henri J. qui s'effondre au sol. Luke le contemple, sans mot dire. _

Luke : C'est fou ce que le sol peut être glissant.

_Layton ne relève pas et entraîne le garçon le long du tunnel. Là, ils tombent nez à nez avec un homme en bleu de travail. Layton l'interpelle._

Layton : Par pitié, dites-moi que vous êtes cet enculé de gardien de parc.

? : Présenté comme ça, si j'étais le gardien de parc, je ne répondrais certainem...

Layton_(hurle)_: EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES LE GARDIEN DU PARC DE CE FOUTU BLED DE MES DEUX, OUI OU NON ?

?_(calme)_: Oui, c'est moi. Je m'appelle Sylvain, que puis-je pour vous ?

_Tandis que Layton inspire et expire profondément pour se calmer, Luke s'avance._

Luke : Est-ce que vous pourriez nous ouvrir la grille du parc, s'il vous plaît ?

Sylvain : Vous voulez vous rendre au parc ? C'est bien étrange.

Layton : Et pourquoi ça ?

Sylvain : Ma foi, cela fait bien des années que plus personne ne s'y rend. A cause des crottes de chien, tout ça... Mais si vous insistez, je vais vous l'ouvrir, cette grille.

_Les trois individus se rendent devant la grille du parc, et Sylvain l'ouvre._

Layton : Je ne sais comment vous remercier, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un habitant de ce bled pourri nous a réellement aidés.

Luke : En fait, c'est la deuxième fois, car la première fois, c'est lorsque Max nous a indiqué le restaurant de M...

Sylvain : Pensez-vous, c'est à moi de vous remercier. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait mon travail comme il faut. Le parc est entièrement à votre disposition. Amusez-vous bien ! _(s'éloigne)_

_Layton et Luke se tournent vers l'entrée du parc d'une manière dramatique._

Layton : Luke, quoique nous trouvions dans ce parc, ce qui va se produire sera un réel tournant dans notre enquête.

Luke : Wah, comment vous savez tout ça ?

Layton : Bordel, Luke, tu viens de casser mon instant dramatique, là.

Luke : Oh, pardon, professeur. Vous voulez recommencer ?

Layton : Tant qu'à faire, oui.

Luke : Je vous en prie.

_Layton et Luke se tournent de nouveau vers l'entrée du parc d'une manière dramatique._

Layton : Luke, quoique nous trouvions dans ce parc, ce qui va se produire sera un réel tournant dans notre enquête.

Luke : Oh, regardez, professeur ! Un lézard !

_Layton assomme Luke._


	18. Chapitre 16 : Le parc  dangereux

Chapitre 16 : Le parc bizarrement dangereux.

_Layton et Luke marchent dans le parc abandonné._

Layton : Mais si, Luke, je t'assure. Un énorme gobelin t'as assommé avec une pierre.

Luke(se frotte la tête): Et bien il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Heureusement, vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie_(des étoiles dans les yeux)_.

Layton : Et oui, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir si bêtement.

Luke_(observant l'environnement)_: Regardez, professeur, comme ce parc a l'air triste.

Layton : Tu m'étonnes que personne ne vient.

_Ils s'arrêtent devant une des affiches du parc. On peut y voir, jauni, le dessin d'une petite fille souriante en petite tenue tenant des ballons de baudruche et ayant l'air de s'amuser._

Luke : Professeur, cette petite fille...

Layton : Nom d'une pipe en bois de sapin sauvage des terres reculées. C'est Flora RainHell !

Luke : Le parc semble lui avoir été dédié, professeur !

Layton : Putain, elle s'emmerdait pas la gamine...

_Les deux protagonistes continuent leur périple dans le parc abandonné. Luke tombe alors sur une page de carnet. Sous la demande de Layton, le garçon se met à la lire à haute voix._

Luke : « En grandissant, la mioche commence à percuter le secret de ce bled pourri. Mais j'crois qu'elle s'ennuie, les habitants ne lui suffisent plus. C'est peut-être pour ça que le boss veut que je lui construise un parc d'attractions. Ouais, ben j'espère que je serais augmenté, putain. »

Layton : Le parc était effectivement pour elle. Mais de quel secret parle-t-il ?

Luke_(continue)_: « J'étais pas prêt à accepter que le boss crève. Maintenant, la gamine est sans défense. Techniquement, j'ai tout les droits sur elle, héhéhéhéhéhé. » Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là, professeur ?

Layton : ...Ouah, si c'est ce que je pense, c'est encore plus malsain que je ne le pensais.

Sylvain_(les interpellant, essoufflé)_: Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché partout dans le village !

Layton : Mais vous êtes con, ou quoi ? On vous a demandé d'ouvrir le parc, c'était pas pour décorer, hein ! On est là depuis tout à l'heure.

Luke : Pourquoi nous cherchiez-vous ?

Sylvain : Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dis que le parc était entièrement à votre disposition, mais en fait, j'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça. C'était l'euphorie du moment, comprenez...

Layton : Et alors ? Vous devez nous virer ?

Sylvain : Non non, arpentez le comme bon vous semble... Mais ne vous approchez pas trop des endroits les plus délabrés, par contre. La rouille a tout envahi, et certaines attractions fragilisées pourraient s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent.

Layton : Hum, oui, d'accord. C'est vrai que j'avais un instant songé à emmener Luke faire un tour dans la Grande Roue qui n'a pas servi depuis des années et qui ne respecte certainement pas les règles de sécurités actuelles, mais bon, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Luke_(déçu)_: Oh, zut...

Sylvain : A la bonne heure. Je vous laisse donc, bonne après-midi ! _(s'en va)_

Luke : … Professeur, on est le matin, non ?

Layton : Tu sais Luke, même dans le jeu original, la notion du temps n'est jamais très claire.

_Layton et Luke continuent leur chemin, et arrivent au bord d'une grande mare. Devant eux, un petit ponton traversant la mare et menant jusqu'à un petit cabanon au milieu du point d'eau à l'abandon._

Luke : Regardez cette cabane, professeur, comme elle est mignonne !

Layton : On dirait qu'elle distribue l'eau dans les canalisations de la ville. Allons voir ça.

_Luke et Layton s'avancent jusqu'au cabanon, et découvrent que la grille est cadenassée._

Layton : Tiens, tiens...

Luke_(chantonne)_: T'auras du boudin !

Layton : La porte est verrouillée. Continuons d'explorer le parc, Luke.

_Ils arrivent enfin devant la Grande Roue. Elle est dans un piteux état. Après l'avoir inspectée – parce qu'il était obligé -, Luke revient vers le professeur._

Luke : A part la rouille, je ne vois aucun indice pouvant nous mener à la poire d'Or, professeur... _(pointe de regret dans la voix)_Le ticket que la-miss-du75 nous a donné ne nous aura servi à rien.

Layton : Tu veux vraiment monter ? Elle m'a l'air de pouvoir encore marcher.

Luke : J'en ai toujours rêvé. Dans le village d'où je viens, il n'y avait pas de Grande Roue, vous savez.

Layton : Oui, je sais.

Luke : Il y avait juste ce spectre, la nuit, qui cassait des maisons, mais vous avez découvert que c'était en fait...

Layton : Oui, je sais.

Luke : Et puis vous m'avez pris comme disciple et...

Layton : BON, tu va pas résumer toutes nos aventures depuis que je t'ai traîné hors de ton nid rempli de pouilleux, si ? On décarre d'ici, et vite fait.

_Mais un grincement se fait entendre. Alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de l'entrée du parc, Layton et Luke se retournent. La Grande Roue tremble et bouge. Soudain, elle se libère de ses gonds et se met à rouler vers nos deux héros._

Layton : WHAT THE F...

Commentateur : Une Grande Roue sauvage apparaît !

Luke : Pikachu, je te choisis !

Layton_(sidéré)_: ...

Commentateur : Grande Roue sauvage utilise charge !

_Layton et Luke continuent de courir alors que la Grande Roue les poursuit, Luke portant le pikachu dans ses bras. Il le lance alors derrière lui. L'animal se retrouve face à la grande roue._

Luke : Pikachu, utilise Lance-Flamme !

Commentateur : Pikachu ne connaît pas cette attaque ! Grande Roue sauvage utilise Roulade ! C'est super efficace !

_La Grande Roue écrase le pikachu et continue sa route, toujours en « poursuivant » Layton et Luke._

Commentateur : Pikachu est K.O !

Luke_(sanglotant)_: P...Pikachu...

Layton : Cette grande roue nous suit, ou c'est moi qui rêve ?

Luke : Je... Je crois bien qu'elle nous suit !

Layton : Cela n'a absolument aucun sens !

Commentateur : Professeur Layton utilise Logique Implacable. Ce n'est pas très efficace...

Layton : A moi de jouer ! Pokéball ! Go !

_Layton lance une pokéball sur la Grande Roue. Mais la pokéball rebondit sur la Grande Roue._

Commentateur : On ne peut pas capturer le pokémon d'un adversaire ! C'est du vol !

Layton : MAIS ? T'as pas dit qu'elle était sauvage ?

Commentateur : Grande Roue sauvage utilise Roulade !

_En effet, la Grande Roue continue de les poursuivre. La cavale arrive devant la grande mare de tout à l'heure. Layton bondit sur le côté et entraîne Luke avec lui dans sa chute._

Commentateur : Layton utilise Esquive !

_La Grande Roue, entraînée dans sa course, gravit le ponton en le détruisant au passage, percute le cabanon, ce qui lui fait faire un bond gigantesque dans les airs, avant de retomber au milieu du point d'eau dans d'immenses éclaboussures. Layton est allongé sur le sol, sous Luke, qui s'est évanoui sur lui._

Commentateur : Grande Roue sauvage est K.O. Layton gagne 39 pts d'expérience.

_Un homme mystérieux les épie._

? : Caramba, encore raté.

_Luke ouvre doucement les yeux et se retrouve nez à nez avec Layton, qui est rouge comme une tomate._

Luke : P...Professeur ?

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Euh, oui ?

Commentateur : Huhu, quelle situation embarrassante.

Luke : Vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie, professeur ?

Layton : Euh...

Commentateur : Est-ce que vous voulez que je chante quelque chose pour vous mettre encore plus dans l'ambiance romantique ?

_Layton se redresse, alors que Luke est toujours assis sur lui. Le commentateur se met à chanter « Ti Amo » et fait des bulles de savon qui englobent Layton et Luke avec un appareil automatique. Une des bulles vient exploser dans l'oeil de Layton. Celui-ci se relève brusquement, faisant tomber Luke parterre._

Layton_(hurle)_: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE SUIS AVEUGLE, JE SUIS AVEUGLE ! _(se frotte les yeux frénétiquement)_TA MERE LA PUTE SA RACE DE SA GRAND-MERE, C'EST PAS DU SAVON, C'EST DE LA NITROGLYCERINE !

Commentateur : Oh, dites, hein. Il est bio, mon savon. Pas comme toutes ces merdes commerciales, là... _(chantonne ironiquement)_ « Ne pique pas les yeux, évite les noeuds ». Tsst.

_Tandis que Layton se plonge la tête dans la mare pour se nettoyer les yeux, et que le commentateur se barre discrètement, Luke se relève et contemple les dégâts que la Grande Roue a causés._

Luke : Professeur, regardez dans quel état la Grande Roue a laissé ce pauvre cabanon...

Layton_ (sortant la tête de l'eau)_: La cabane a été détruite par le passage de la Grande Roue, on dirait *bloup bloup bloup*

Luke_(gravissant prudemment le ponton)_: Je vais aller regarder s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à voir, derrière ce que fut la grille.

Layton : Je te préviens ; cela fait 3 fois que je te sauve la vie dans cette parodie, et je suis sûr que les lecteurs n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de te voir à la flotte. Donc je n'irais pas te repêcher si tu tombes, et...

Luke : Ah, professeur ! Il y a un accès aux égouts !

Layton_(se redressant, énervé)_: Que ? Tu viens de me couper la parole ou je rêve, là ?

_Layton franchit le ponton à moitié détruit rapidement, en proférant tout un tas d'injures avant de rejoindre Luke._

Layton_(marmonne)_: ...Et là, je le mettrais dans la boîte, et je fermerais la boîte. Et je me l'enverrais par la poste à mon domicile, à Londres. Et je le sortirais de la boîte, et je lui ferais manger sa casquette bleue. Et ensuite, je...

Luke_(pointe du doigt)_: Regardez, professeur. Quelle idée de mettre un accès aux égouts dans un endroit pareil ?

Layton : Espèce de petite tarlouze de progéniture, écoute-moi bien : Si ça se trouve, c'est un accès à un souterrain qui mène à la Tour. T'y as pensé, à ça ? HEIN ?

Luke : Ah, non, tiens...

Layton : Bon, alors, suce-moi.

Luke : Pardon ?

Layton : SUIS-MOI, j'ai dis. SUIS-MOI. T'es bouché en plus d'être complètement con ?


	19. Chapitre 17 : Souterrains, soupçons et

Le petit mot de l'auteur :

Je me suis absentée pendant 3 semaines parce que j'étais en vacances :p Quelle ne fut ma surprise de constater que vous avez été quelques uns à me réclamer la suite ! Vos commentaires me donnent le courage de continuer, je vous en remercie. Sachez dès à présent que Professeur Layton et la Boîte à Pandas est en route !

Chapitre 17 : Souterrains, soupçons et... vibromasseurs.

_Layton et Luke avancent dans le souterrain._

Luke_(gémit)_: Professeur, je ne vois absolument rien. Et en plus, il fait froid !

Layton : Moi je n'y vois pas plus que toi, mais je sais que la chose molle sur laquelle tu viens de marcher était mon pied.

Luke_(sursaute)_: Oups ! Vraiment désolé, professeur !

Layton : Regarde plutôt devant ; un carrefour.

_En effet, dans la pénombre, nos deux héros distinguent le bout du couloir, qui se sépare en deux directions opposées._

Luke_(réfléchit)_: Hum... Comment savoir où nous rendre ?

Layton : C'est pourtant simple ; nous savons que le Père Noël, auteur de tous les enlèvements des pédales et des bourrés, habite probablement la Tour. Or, tout à l'heure, j'ai émis l'hypothèse que ce souterrain menait sûrement à la Tour. Donc, tous les ivrognes et les homosexuels seraient cloîtrés dans cette Tour, au bout d'un des deux de ces chemins.

Luke : Et alors ?

Layton : Quel est l'autre mot pour qualifier un homme homosexuel ?

Luke : Euh...

Layton : Gay, exactement. Et par quelle lettre commence le mot « gay » ?

Luke : Par un « g » ?

Layton : Précisément. Donc, nous devons prendre à Gauche !

Luke_(se tape le front)_: Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! C'est tellement évident ! Que n'y ai-je pensé plus tôt !

Layton : Des années d'expérience, petite tapette. Suis-moi.

_Layton et Luke empruntent donc le couloir de gauche, sans s'apercevoir qu'une flèche en néon clignotant indiquait l'autre direction._

_Ils arrivent au bout d'un couloir, qui semble être un cul-de-sac._

Luke : Professeur, le narrateur vient de dire que c'était un cul-de-sac.

Layton : Pas sûr, Luke. Touche cette matière, tu sens ? On dirait une porte.

_En effet, la matière semble être du bois. Luke fait glisser ses mains le long de la porte, et trouve une poignée._

Layton : Hm, t'as bien rattrapé le coup, narrateur de mes deux.

_Luke tourne la poignée et pousse la porte, qui s'ouvre._

Luke : Professeur, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile !

Layton : Oui, c'est louche.

_Ils pénètrent dans une salle sombre. Par réflexe, Layton cherche à tâtons un interrupteur sur le mur. Il en trouve un, et éclaire la pièce. Des meubles sont disposés ça et là de la pièce et divers petits tableaux sont accrochés aux murs, comme si quelqu'un vivait ici._

Luke : Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une pièce ici !

Layton : Fouillons un peu, cette pièce me semble bizarre.

Luke : Pourquoi professeur ? Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, je trouve.

Layton : Bien sûr que oui, c'est juste un prétexte pour pouvoir la fouiller en toute impunité. Et ne discute pas mes ordres, petit chenapan ! Au boulot !

_Luke s'active. Il visite tout les recoins de la pièce et s'arrête devant un des tableaux. Après l'avoir déplacé, il interpelle Layton._

Luke : Venez voir professeur ! Il y avait une petite cavité derrière le tableau !

Layton_(s'approchant)_: En effet... Oh, qu'est-ce que... ?

_Layton s'empare d'un petit vibromasseur qui se trouvait là._

Luke : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être professeur ?

Layton : Sans aucun doute, c'est une clé !

Luke : Une clé ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien ouvrir ?

Layton : Il est un peu tôt pour le dire... Mais sa forme cylindrique néanmoins biscornue me rappelle quelque chose...

Luke : Professeur, se pourrait-il que...

Layton : Oui, cette clé représente – tant bien que mal – la fameuse Tour, faite de briques et de broques et de maisons empilées les unes sur les autres.

_(Brandit le vibromasseur en l'air)_ Cette clé est peut-être la clé du mystère qui entoure Saint Miss Terre !

_Grand silence. Un courant d'air passe._

Layton : Bordel, je suis sûr que si c'est Coluche qui l'avait faite, tout le monde aurait rit à s'en faire péter le bide.

Luke : Professeur, retournons à la Tour !

Layton_(soupire)_: Oui, je crois que je peux définitivement faire une croix sur ma carrière d'humoriste.

_Alors qu'ils ont rejoint l'entrée du parc, Layton s'arrête quelques instants._

Luke : Professeur ? Il y a un problème ?

Layton : Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai essayé de capturer la Grande Roue, ma pokéball n'a eu aucun effet sur elle, et le commentateur a dit qu'elle appartenait à un adversaire...

Luke : Et alors ?

Layton : Et alors, cela veut dire que quelqu'un nous a volontairement envoyé cette Grande Roue dans la tronche, dans le but de nous nuire... A moins que le commentateur ait été payé pour nous empêcher de capturer la Grande Roue, ce qui revient au même...

Luke : Vous pensez savoir qui se trame derrière tout ça ?

Layton : Oui. Retournons à l'hôtel, Luke.

Luke_(sautille)_: Comme c'est excitant !

_Layton et Luke rentrent dans l'hôtel._

Béatrice : Wesh, les potos ! Bien mes chériiiiiis ou kwah ?

Layton_(marmonne)_: Nom d'une kikoolol saine et sauve, je ne m'y ferais jamais. _(A __haute voix)_ Hum, bonjour Béatrice. Ou bonsoir, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Béatrice : Vas-y ! Comment je suis trop forte au quizz, han ! Balance les qwestions :3

Layton : Hum... Auriez-vous en votre possession les journaux de ces derniers jours ?

Béatrice : Haaaan, trop dur ta question, lolilol ! Nan, j'les ai pas, j'ai allumé un barbeuque avec :P

Luke : Un barbeuque ?

Layton : Un barbecue, Luke.

Luke : Ah.

? : Cul ? Ai-je entendu « cul », oui ?

Layton : Nom d'une pédale de frein, Ràmon !

Ràmon : Professeur, comme je suis heureux de vous retrouver, oui ?

Layton : La...joie...est...réciproque...

Ràmon : Il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, oui ? Vous savez, cet inspecteur, oui ?

Luke : Chelmey ?

Ràmon : Précisément, oui ? Lui et la baronne vous attendent au Manoir. Ils veulent vous voir sur le champ, oui ?

Layton : Allons-y, de toute façon je comptais m'y rendre, hé-hé-hé.

Ràmon : Fantastique, oui ? Vous me remercierez plus tard, oui ?

Layton : C'est cela, oui...

_Ràmon s'en va. Après quelques minutes, Layton et Luke partent à leur tour, Layton ayant prétexté des maux de ventre soudain, afin de ne pas faire le voyage avec Ràmon._

Luke : Vous avez vu, professeur ? Ràmon est redevenu comme avant.

Layton : Oui, ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage.

_Sur le chemin, Layton et Luke tombent sur la jeune fille de la Tour._

Layton & Luke : La-miss-du75 !

? : Vous avez trouvé le vibromasseur, non ?

Layton : Quel vibromasseur ? Tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'est cette étrange clé..._(sort le vibromasseur de sa poche)_

Mais comment le savez-vous, d'abord ?

? : Oubliez cette Tour, vous ne devez pas vous en approcher. En aucun cas.

Layton : Ecoutez, plus tôt dans cette parodie, j'ai formellement déclaré que si les pignoufs d'habitants de ce patelin – sans vouloir vous vexer, charmante demoiselle – me déconseillaient d'approcher ce tas de trucs vertigineux, je m'en balançais. Cependant, j'ai dis aussi que si la voix-off me déconseillait de m'en approcher, alors je me rendrais là-bas, dans la joie et l'enthousiasme. C'est ce que la voix-off a fait, alors pardonnez-moi, mais...

? : Je suis la voix-off.

Layton : Je vous demande pardon ?

_La-miss-du75 sort un mégaphone et d'une voix caverneuse, dit :_

Voix-off : Ne vous approchez pas de cette tour...

_Figés de stupeur, les deux protagonistes laissent la jeune fille s'enfuir – une nouvelle fois – en courant. Après un instant, Layton se gratte le dessus de la tête, puis remet son chapeau en place._

Layton : Nom d'un geek avec une vie sociale, elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Luke : Professeur, que fait-on ? La voix-off est une de ces pignoufs d'habitants...

Layton : …Oui, mais encore une fois, c'est la voix-off qui nous déconseille d'y aller, alors nous y allons !

Voix-off_(au loin, perchée sur un toit)_: Connard !

_Sans y prêter attention, les deux héros continuent leur route jusqu'au Manoir, et arrivent devant la rivière – qui au début de cette parodie, était un étang, je tiens à le préciser – du Manoir, où Ràmon semblait les attendre._

Ràmon : Et bien, vous avez mis le temps, oui ?

Layton : Hélas, je crains que nous rencontrâmes quelque énigme difficile à résoudre en chemin.

Ràmon : Ah, les habitants par ici raffolent des énigmes, oui ? Mais dites-moi, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la Poire d'Or, oui ?

Layton : On y travaille, on y travaille.

Ràmon : Vous semblez fatigué, oui ? Tenez, une énigme pour vous détendre !

Luke : Oh oui ! Oh oui !

Ràmon : Vous devez amener un loup, un mouton et un chou – TOUS ENTIERS ET EN VIE - sur l'autre rive, oui ? Mais attention sur quelques points, oui ?

Vous ne pouvez transporter sur votre humble embarcation qu'un seul animal ou objet à la fois ;

Si vous n'êtes pas dans les environs, le loup mangera le mouton ;

Si le mouton et le choux sont laissés seuls, le mouton mangera le chou.

Alors, oui ?

Layton : Ah, je vois que tu as pris note des remarques que nous avions fait la dernière fois, Ràmon.

Ràmon : Le souci de la perfection, oui ?

Luke : HYPER SIMPLE !

Je lance le chou de l'autre côté ;

J'assomme le loup avec le mouton ;

J'emmène le loup de l'autre côté ;

Je reviens prendre le mouton et je le ramène ! J'ai bon ? J'AI BON ?

Layton : Ce petit a vraiment une imagination débordante...

Ràmon : ...J'en reste scotché, oui ? Pourquoi ce garçon ne veut-il pas faire cela correctement ?

Layton : Bon allez, Luke, arrête de faire la chorégraphie de « J'ai trouvé la solution » et viens. On a un méchant à démasquer.

Luke : Attendez professeur, je récupère les picarats !

Layton : C'est moi qui vais te fiche un pica dans le rat si tu viens pas !

Luke_(maussade)_: J'arrive...

Ràmon : Hum... Moi, je veux bien un pica dans le rat, oui ?


	20. Chapitre 18 : Tombez les masques !

Chapitre 18 : Tombez les masques !

_ Layton et Luke pénètrent dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir. Matthew, légèrement affolé, se tient là et les accueille._

Matthew : Bienvenue, monsieur. Entrez, je vous en prie. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Layton_(ironique)_: Il m'avait manqué celui-là, à respecter le dialogue du jeu original au mot près.

Luke : Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Matthew ? Vous semblez mal à l'aise...

Layton : Luke, ne t'y met pas aussi ou c'est un pain dans ta gueule.

Luke : Je l'aide un peu, c'est tout... Ne me tapez pas...

Matthew : Oh non, monsieur...tout va bien. Vous pouvez vous rendre au salon.

Layton : Si c'est pour qu'il dise ça, c'était pas la peine, Luke !

Luke : Mais je voulais bien faire...

_Layton monte les escaliers, Luke à sa suite. Ils entrent dans le salon. Chelmey, Dalida, Gordon et Ràmon – qui sort d'on ne sait où - se trouvent là._

Chelmey : Ah, Layton, merci d'être venu si vite. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Layton : De toute façon j'allais pas attendre ta permission.

Chelmey : J'irais droit au but ; JE VOUS TIENS, LAYTON !

_Un jingle de révélation du style « Tintiiiiin ! » se fait entendre._

Layton : Vous me tenez la jambe, oui.

Chelmey : Pas de blagues, Layton ! VOUS AVEZ TUE RUPERT RAINHELL !

Luke_(hurle)_ : Hiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Layton : Attendez, j'ai pas bien entendu à cause du hurlement strident de Luke. J'ai tué qui ?

Chelmey : Rupert Rainhell.

Layton : C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé, au temps pour moi.

Chelmey : J'admire votre sang-froid, Layton. Mais je n'en suis guère étonné, puisque vous êtes capable de tuer un homme...

Vous allez me dire que vous n'avez jamais vu ce vase bleu et moche auparavant, peut-être ?

_Chelmey sort un vase bleu et moche. _

Luke : Professeur ! C'est le vase bleu et moche qu'a voulu nous rendre Giuseppe – en pensant naïvement qu'il était à nous, alors que vous avez des goûts mobiliers bien plus merveilleux que ça - dans le chapitre 13 de cette parodie !

Layton : Oui, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Bleu et moche.

Chelmey : Ce vase bleu et moche a été trouvé sur le lieu du crime, près du corps de Rupert. L'autopsie a révélé que la victime a été frappée avec ce vase.

Luke_(ajoute)_: Bleu et moche.

Chelmey : Le tueur n'était pas un professionnel. L'arme du crime est couverte de ses empreintes.

ET CES EMPREINTES CORRESPONDENT AUX VÔTRES, LAYTON !

_Jingle de révélation. Dans un accès de rage, Chelmey balance le vase contre le mur, se brisant en mille morceaux._

Luke : Mais... C'était votre preuve, ça, non ?

Chelmey : Alors, Layton ? Votre alibi ?

Layton : Au moment du meurtre, j'étais avec Luke. Nous menions une enquête dans le village.

Chelmey : Facile, trop facile ! Il est évident que le gamin est complice !

AVOUEZ, LAYTON ! Vous désiriez tellement obtenir la Poire d'Or ! C'est pour cela que vous avez décidé de tuer Rupert !

Layton : …

Chelmey : Crachez le morceau, Layton ! Il est inutile de nier désormais ! Vous êtes coupable ! Et pendant que j'y suis, je dois aussi vous confisquer le vibromasseur que vous avez trouvé !

Layton : Attendez, je prends mon air sérieux.

…

Hm.

Vous semblez résolu à m'accuser de ce meurtre, inspecteur. Mais admettez que je ne suis pas le seul suspect. En fait, il est même possible que toutes les personnes présentes au Manoir au moment du meurtre soient impliquées dans cette affaire.

En outre, quelle preuve avons-nous qu'un meurtre a réellement été commis ici ?

Chelmey : Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines comme conneries, encore ?

Layton : Je commence à croire que la seule personne qui ait quelque chose à cacher ici, c'est vous, inspecteur !

Chelmey : Absurde, cela ne me concerne en rien !

Layton : Au contraire, inspecteur, bien au contraire...

_Layton commence à marcher dans la pièce, en réfléchissant._

Layton : En réalité, le seul criminel présent parmi nous... C'EST VOUS !

_Tout le monde sursaute. Layton pointe du doigt le mur. Grand silence. Layton fait pivoter légèrement son bras tendu vers la droite et pointe Chelmey._

Layton : Forcément, si tu bouges entre-temps, tu ruines l'effet révélation de quatre fabuleux opus et d'un long-métrage d'animation génial.

Chelmey_(serre les dents)_: C'est totalement absurde et grotesque !

Layton : J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un mari dévoué. Je suis sûr que vous prenez grand soin de votre femme, Emma. Luke, l'article de journal.

_Luke sort un article de journal de sa sacoche et le tend à Layton._

Luke_(guilleret et chantonnant)_: Tenez, professeur !

Layton : Luke et moi avons trouvé cet article dans le journal. Luke, de quoi est-ce que l'inspecteur raffole, déjà ?

Luke_(hésitant)_: Euh...C'est une question piège ?

Layton : Non, espèce d'idiot.

Luke_(joyeux)_: Alors, il raffole des différents thés que lui prépare sa femme !

Dalida : Comment ?! Tu étais marié et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Chelmey : Pupuce... J'allais prononcer le divorce avec Emma...

Layton : Et pourtant, Chelmey, vous avez hurlé sur le pauvre Matthew lorsqu'il vous a proposé une tasse de thé. Pourquoi donc ?

Chelmey : Je... je n'aime que le thé que me prépare ma femme !

Layton : Pas de mauvaise foi, s'il-te-plaît.

Chelmey : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette interrogatoire, d'abord ?! JE SUIS LA POLICE, BORDEL.

Layton : Regardez donc ceci. Il est indiqué que votre femme s'appelle Amélie, et non Emma, comme vous venez de déclarer en disant que vous alliez prononcer le divorce. Alors ?

Chelmey : Elle a plusieurs prénoms... Elle a même des surnoms.

Layton : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de l'inspecteur Chelmey !

_Soudain, un homme déguisé en étagère s'approche de Layton et lui susurre quelques mots à l'oreille._

Layton : Ah, oui, pardon. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous faites-vous passer pour l'inspecteur Chelmey !

Chelmey : Grr...

Layton : Le fait que tu ne saches même pas comment s'appelle ta femme – même si c'est peut-être une vraie pouffiasse, ça ne se fait pas – n'est pas le seul fait troublant. Rappelons-nous les circonstances de la mort de Rupert, je vous prie. Vous prétendez avoir reçu un appel vous demandant de venir à Saint Miss Terre. Il y a pourtant un détail que vous avez oublié. Peu après mon arrivée au village, quelqu'un a saboté les câbles permettant d'abaisser le pont-levis. Mais il me semble que ce vieux pont-levis tout pourri et tout moisi...

Dalida : Eh !

Layton : ...Soit le seul accès à Saint Miss Terre. Ce sabotage a coupé le village du reste du monde. Personne ne peut plus entrer ni sortir.

Luke_(horrifié)_: OH MON DIEU !

Layton : Luke, au lieu de nous briser les tympans – et les couilles par la même occasion -, peux-tu nous rappeler quand avons-nous croisé le garde bourré chargé du pont-levis ?

Luke : Quand nous cherchions Claudia, professeur. Bien avant la mort de Rupert.

Claudia_(fond en larmes)_: Bou-hou-houu, ma PAUVRE Claudia !

_Matthew tend un paquet de mouchoirs à Dalida._

Layton : Hum, oui. Donc, il était impossible pour quiconque d'entrer dans le village, de même de faire sortir quoi que ce soit de ce même village. Et surtout un quoi que ce soit aussi encombrant qu'un cadavre. J'en sais quelque chose, et... toi aussi.

Chelmey : …

Layton : Alors dites-moi, inspecteur, quand êtes-vous arrivé à Saint Miss Terre, exactement ? Qu'avez vous fait du corps de Rupert ? Et comment savez-vous que nous avions trouvé la clé de la Tour – qui n'est pas un vibromasseur comme tu l'as dis, espèce de pervers - ? Quand nous l'avons trouvée, il n'y avait personne autour de nous, n'est-ce pas, Luke ?

Luke : Non, professeur, absolument personne. Nous étions tous les deux seuls. Dans une pièce sombre. Personne ne pouvait nous entendre de la surface. On pouvait facilement barricader la porte. Il y avait un lit. Et nous n'en avons parlé à personne. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer dans cette pièce ?

Ràmon : Si jeune... Si innocent... Layton, vous avez trouvé un spécimen rare, oui ?

Luke : De quoi ?

Layton_(se racle la gorge)_: Merci, Luke. Hum, c'était inutile d'apporter autant de précisions. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était impossible que vous soyez au courant de cela, puisque vous êtes resté pas mal de temps ici, vissé sur le canapé de ce salon... Ou sur autre chose...

A moins bien sûr que vous nous ayez espionnés, caché dans l'ombre. Mais j'en doute fort, N'EST-CE PAS ?

Dalida : Ah, mais il n'était pas toujours avec moi, hein.

Chelmey : Ferme-la, pétasse !

Dalida_(effarée, la bouche ouverte)_: . . . . . . . . .

Layton : Laisse-moi donc donner MA version des faits et n'hésite pas à dire si je me trompe, OK ?

Tu t'es fait passé pour Chelmey et tu as utilisé la mort de Rupert pour pénétrer le Manoir – et autre chose aussi, par la même occasion -. Depuis, t'attends juste que nous, bonnes pommes, on déniche la Poire d'Or pour t'en emparer !  
>Alors ? J'ai le million ou pas ?<p>

Luke : Vous êtes fantastique, professeur !

Chelmey : Grr... Gnark Gnark Gnark.

Luke : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire !? LE PROFESSEUR EST FANTASTIQUE !

Chelmey : Je suis agréablement surpris, Layton, tu n'as pas perdu la main, tu es toujours aussi génial. Et c'est ce qui te rend digne de ça !

_Chelmey attrape Layton par le col et lui roule une pelle. Tous les autres restent figés, effarés, sauf Ràmon qui râle d'avoir manqué une occasion pareille, Dalida qui s'évanouit et Luke qui se demande ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque Chelmey se recule, Layton s'essuie la bouche, enragé._

Layton : J'étais certain que ça ne pouvait être que toi !

? : Une fois de plus, tu ne t'es pas trompé, mwahaha ! C'est bien moi ! DON PAOLO !

_L'homme mystérieux se tire la peau du visage et laisse tomber ce qui était un masque sur le sol. Il se défait des vêtements imités de l'inspecteur Chelmey, et arbore alors un veston violet au col rouge exagérément grand. Il a un énorme nez, de grandes moustaches et des cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête à la manière d'un scientifique fou. Les autres sont toujours effarés, sauf Luke qui n'y comprend décidément plus rien, Dalida - réveillée entre temps – qui s'évanouit de nouveau et Ràmon qui est déçu que Don Paolo ne soit pas nu sous ses faux vêtements. L'homme au veston violet sort une radio de sa poche et l'allume. On entend alors une musique jouée à l'accordéon au rythme endiablé, soulignant que Don Paolo est bien un méchant._

Don Paolo : Je ne croyais pas te trouver ici ! Mais lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais toi aussi à Saint Miss Terre, j'ai pensé que j'allais enfin pouvoir te capturer une bonne fois pour toutes ici même ! La mort de ce vieil Horopus m'a donné l'occasion inouïe de rejouer un petit peu au chat et à la souris avec toi :coeur: J'imagine que nos noces devront attendre, puisque tu m'as démasqué, petit canaillou ! Mais tu n'as encore rien compris. Ce bled tout pourri cache un énorme secret. Gnark Gnark Gnark ! Cela me fait bien rire que tu n'ai pas encore résolu ce mystère, mon chaton !

Layton : …

Don Paolo : Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, trésor. Mais n'oublie pas que tu étais à deux doigts de perdre à ce jeu-là :coeur: Un jour, nous serons unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, Layton ! Commence à réfléchir au lieu de notre lune de miel à venir, chéri ! Je reviendrais ! Gnark Gnark Gnark !

Luke : J'ai décroché après « Gnark ».

_Don Paolo court et saute par la fenêtre. Personne ne bouge, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un choc sourd, puis un « Aïe, putain ! ». Tout le monde regarde Layton, qui a croisé les bras._

Luke : Il est parti. Vous connaissez cet homme, professeur ?

Layton : Plus ou moins... C'était un scientifique très doué, mais un génie du mal. La Comité des Sciences lui a interdit de poursuivre ses recherches. S'introduire dans Saint Miss Terre pour dérober la fortune des Rainhell semble typique du personnage.

Ràmon : Il me semble plutôt qu'il s'intéressait à vous, Layton, oui ?

_Tout le monde fixe Layton._

Layton_(se racle la gorge)_: C'est... Une longue histoire.

Dalida_(réveillée)_: On a tout notre temps.

Layton : C'est un peu compliqué aussi...

Gordon : Ça n'est compliqué que si l'on veut.

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Et puis... Euh... Ce n'est pas pour les mineurs...

Ràmon : Par pitié, Layton, vous m'avez déjà sorti cette excuse là l'autre fois, oui ?

Luke : Pourquoi semble-t-il tellement en colère contre vous, professeur ?

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Ce n'est pas à proprement parler de la colère, en fait... C'est plus complexe.

Luke : De quoi parlait-il quand il a évoqué un « énorme secret » que cache ce village ?

Layton_(soulagé)_: TRES BONNE QUESTION. Il faut à tout prix enquêter sur ça, au plus vite ! Et puis retrouver la Poire d'Or aussi, allez ! Au boulot !

Luke_(sautille)_: OUAAAAIIIIIS !

Layton : Allez, on file à la Tour !

Luke_(part en courant)_: OUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS !

Layton_(saluant les autres avant de s'en aller)_: Messieurs, Madame... Ce fut un plaisir.

_Il sort de la pièce en toute hâte._

Ràmon : Quel homme mystérieux, ce Layton, oui ?

Gordon : Assurément. Et sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il me semble avoir distingué quelque lueur de plaisir dans son regard lorsque Don Paolo lui vola un baiser.

Dalida : Nom de nom, n'y a-t-il pas un seul homme bien foutu, gentleman et hétéro dans tout ce village ?


	21. Chapitre 18 Bonus : Dalida complote

Chapitre 18 – Bonus : Dalida complote.

_Quelques heures après les révélations, alors que Dalida, prétextant un léger malaise, s'en est allée dans sa chambre, Matthew toque à sa porte. Dalida, allongée sur son lit, se redresse._

Dalida : Entre, Matthew.

Matthew_(entrant)_: Vous m'avez fait demandé Madame ? Vous allez mieux ?

Dalida : Non, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Matthew.

Matthew : Vous sentez-vous mal ?

Dalida : Insinue-tu que je suis incapable de réfléchir ?

Matthew : Je ne me permettrais pas, Madame. Voulez-vous que je vous amène un petit remontant ?

Dalida : Non, reste là. J'ai à te parler.

_Matthew s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce._

Dalida : Comme je te le disais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Layton, les révélations, Don Paolo, la Poire d'Or, Saint Miss Terre... Tout ça m'a beaucoup travaillée. Et toute baronne que je suis, j'ai tous les droits, n'est-ce pas ?

Matthew : Absolument, Madame.

Dalida : Ce village m'appartient, n'est-ce pas ?!

Matthew : Assurément, Madame.

Dalida : Matthew, tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse faire confiance en ces temps difficiles.

Matthew : Vous m'en voyez flatté, Madame.

Dalida : Si je te confie tout ça à toi, c'est parce que je ne peux le dire à personne d'autre !

Matthew : Et je vous remercie de placer votre entière confiance en moi, Madame.

Dalida : Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Matthew.

Matthew : Oui, Madame.

Dalida : J'ai décidé que moi aussi, je mènerais mon enquête. J'en ai le droit, pas vrai ?!

Matthew : Bien sûr, Madame.

Dalida : JE SUIS LA BARONNE DE SAINT MISS TERRE, OUI OU MERDE !?

Matthew : Tout à fait, Madame.

Dalida : Alors, tu va mener cette enquête avec moi.

Matthew : Ce sera avec plaisir, Madame.

Dalida : Evidemment.

Matthew : …

Dalida : Pourquoi ce silence ?

Matthew : Si je puis me permettre, Madame, de vous faire une remarque ; ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de faire part de vos soupçons et de vos doutes au sujet de la Poire d'Or au professeur Layton, tandis qu'il est encore parmi nous ?

Dalida : PAS JUDICIEUX DU TOUT, MATTHEW !

Matthew : Toutes mes excuses, Madame, j'ai pensé que...

Dalida : Tu n'as rien compris ! Tu es un misérable !

Matthew_(soupire légèrement)_: Oui, Madame.

Dalida_(se calmant)_: Mes doutes et soupçons ne concernent en rien la Poire d'Or. Mais en revanche, Layton est plus qu'impliqué dans cette affaire.

Matthew : Madame ?

Dalida : Matthew, comme je te l'ai dis, tu es la seule personne digne de confiance dans ce bled.

Matthew : …

Dalida : Mais tu ferais tout pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Matthew : Absolument tout, Madame.

Dalida : Bien. Matthew, je vais te demander de faire une chose.

Matthew : Quelle chose, Madame ? Je suis à vos ordres.

Dalida : Une chose... Terrible.

_A suivre..._


	22. Chapitre 19 : Le Père Noël est une ord

Chapitre 19 : Le Père Noël est une ord...Un pruneau.

_Alors qu'ils marchent et empruntent le passage qui mène à la Tour, Layton pousse Luke vers l'avant, ce dernier semblant traînasser._

Layton : Avance, au lieu de poser des questions auxquelles j'ai tout sauf envie de répondre !

Luke : Mais professeur... Tout de même, lorsque Don Paolo vous parlait...

Layton : Avance, je te dis !

Luke : C'est inutile, professeur, nous voilà arrivés devant_(voix dramatique)_...la Tour.

_Plantés devant le cul-de-sac, Layton et Luke restent immobiles tandis que des courants d'airs passent._

Layton : Bon, ben on rentre, hein.

Luke : Mais professeur ! Nous n'avons même pas essayé la clé !

Layton : Et alors, tu l'as, la clé ?

Luke : Euh, non... Et vous ?

Layton : Comment ? Je te l'avais confiée !

Luke : Oh non ! Je crois que je l'ai laissée chez Dalida RainHell, au Manoir !

Layton : Et ben tu retournes la chercher ! Allez, et cours vite !

_Mais un aboiement interrompt Luke dans son départ. Commetuveux, le chien robot, arrive en trottinant, le vibromasseur dans la bouche._

Luke : Commetuveux ! Comme tu es génial quand tu veux !

Layton : Et dire qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il fait des jeux de mots pourris. _(se saisit de la clé) _Merci, chien. Malgré ton apparence robotique et ton nom improbable, tu nous as bien aidés. Tu es un bon chien.

Commetuveux_(aboie)_: Je suis surtout bel et bien un chien !

Layton : Regarde, Luke, il semble qu'il y ait un petit orifice dans le mur.

Luke : C'est drôle, ce trou se trouve à l'endroit indiqué sur la note laissée à votre ami Archibald !

Layton : Parce que c'est fait exprès, couillon. Insère la clé dedans.

_Luke obéit et introduit le vibromasseur dans le trou prévu à cet effet. Au moment où il tourne l'appareil, un cri orgasmique résonne et le mur qui formait le cul-de-sac s'ouvre en grand._

Layton : Hm. _Mon dieu, cette histoire prend une tournure interdite aux moins de 18 ans._

Luke : Ouah !

Layton : Entrons, Luke.

_Layton et Luke pénètrent – sans mauvais jeu de mots – dans le passage et empruntent la porte qui se trouvait là. Une fois dans l'entrée, ils s'arrêtent._

Luke : Professeur, il fait tout noir.

Layton : Ta gueule. Il me semble avoir entendu quelque ch...

_Soudain, le sol s'effondre sous leurs pieds. Nos deux héros tombent dans un puits qui semble sans fin, surtout que Luke hurle, alors ça ne rend pas la chute plus agréable. Il atterrissent violemment avec tous les débris sur un sol dur et froid. En se relevant, Layton s'empêtre dans des toiles d'araignées._

Luke : Aïe, ma tête...

Layton_(soudain inquiet)_: Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?!

Luke : Non, ça va... Et vous ?

Layton : Je rêve d'un bon bain chaud, mais cela devra attendre.

Luke : …

Layton : Ben quoi ? Je trouvais ça rigolo que cette réplique soit la vraie réplique que je dis dans le jeu original !

Auteur : Dans le jeu c'tait très drôle !

Lecteur : Ta gueule, pour voir ?

_Luke et Layton regardent autour d'eux. On aperçoit différentes machines et engins électroniques malgré la pénombre._

Luke : PROFESSEUR ! SUR LE MUR ! REGARDEZ !

_Luke pointe du doigt le mur, où sont accrochés des portraits de chaque villageois de Saint Miss Terre. A côté de chaque portrait, il y a une clé accrochée, et à côté de chaque portrait d'homme, en plus de la clé, une longueur en centimètres est inscrite._

Layton : Mon dieu, que font les portraits des villageois accrochés à côté de vibromasseurs ?!

Luke : Professeur ! Je crois que quelqu'un surveille le village depuis cette Tour !

Layton_(murmure)_: Le Père Noël nous cachait bien des choses...

Luke : Des escaliers, là-bas ! Allons nous en professeur, cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos.

Layton : D'accord, espèce de tapette, allons-y.

Luke : Attendez, professeur ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé parterre !

Layton : Faudrait savoir ! On s'casse ou on s'casse pas ?!

Luke_(tend un carnet)_: C'est un journal intime ! Ecoutez ça : « C'est bientôt fini. Bientôt, ce village aura rempli sa fonction. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça, putain. Et pourtant, je me sens genre trop forever alone. J'espère que la mam'zelle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche. »

Layton : J'imagine que les pages volantes que nous avons trouvées ça et là dans le village venaient de ce fossile en papier. Viens, Luke. On n'en saura pas plus.

_Alors qu'ils commencent à monter les escaliers, ils tombent sur un vieillard barbu, vêtu de rouge._

Luke & Layton : LE PERE NOËL !

? : Encore vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?! Vous êtes là pour me voler mon précieux !

Layton : Votre précieux ?

? : Je vois clair dans votre jeu ! Je vous surveille depuis le début ! Je vous ai vus fouiner partout et m'empêcher de faire mon travail ! Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, rendez moi le numéro 69 !

Layton : Du calme, monsieur Noël, écoutez-moi. Je vous ai toujours admiré, et jamais je n'essaierais d'empêcher le plus légendaire des vieux barbus à accomplir son travail. Il est vrai que je vous en ai un peu voulu lorsqu'une année, vous ne m'avez pas amené la nintendo Dsi que je vous avais demandé, mais...

Luke : On cherche juste la Poire d'Or ! Et on ne sait pas ce que désigne le numéro 69 !

Layton : En fait, j'aurais bien une petite idée, mais ce serait très déplacé...

Lecteur : Roooooooh.

Auteur : Ta gueule, pour voir ?

? : La Poire d'Or, vous dites ? Vous n'êtes venus que pour chercher ça ?

Layton : Oui. Pourrions-nous fouiller un peu votre cuisine, histoire de...?

? : Vous fatiguez pas, vous la trouverez en haut de cette Tour.

Luke : La cuisine ? Ben dis donc ça doit pas être bien pratique pour...

? : Non, la Poire d'Or, p'tit con.

Luke : Ah.

Layton : Qui nous dit que vous ne nous conduisez pas dans un piège ?

? : C'est malheureusement mon devoir de guider ceux qui sont à la recherche de ce trésor.

Layton : Dites-moi, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Quel est le grand secret de ce village ?

? : Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer. Mon nom est Pruneau. Je travaille pour la famille RainHell. Depuis assez longtemps, je contrôle Saint Miss Terre depuis cette Tour.

Layton : Vous contrôlez la vie de chaque villageois, n'est-ce pas ?

Luke : Attendez, moins vite. J'ai arrêté de comprendre à partir de « courgette ».

Layton : C'est pourtant pas compliqué, Luke. Et ça me semble même évident (voix dramatique) : **Tous les habitants de ce village sont des robots crées par cet homme !**

_Jingle de révélation._

Luke : Attendez, j'ai pas bien compris à cause du jingle. Vous venez de dire que tous les habitants de ce village sont des blaireaux ?!

Pruneau_(glousse)_: Disons que c'est pas tout à fait faux.

Layton_(soupire)_: Des robots, Luke, des robots.

Luke : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! L'INVASION A COMMENCE !

Layton : En d'autres termes, les villageois ne sont pas des humains, mais des machines très complexes.

Pruneau : 4 ou 5 cyborgs dans le lot, mais sinon oui, je confirme.

Layton : J'en suis très impressionné.

Luke : ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIR ! TERMINATOR EST PARMI NOUUUUUS !

Layton : Construire des machines aussi élaborées à notre époque est un véritable exploit.

Pruneau_(gêné)_: Je ne sais que dire... Vous me flattez énormément.

Layton : Elles en sont même tellement élaborées que certaines sont alcooliques, gays... Ou même les deux. Bravo.

Pruneau : Oui, bon... Je voulais leur insuffler des sentiments, quoi.

Layton : Ah ben je confirme, c'est réussi.

Luke : BWOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN ! MAMAN ! PAPAAAAA ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIR !

Layton : J'imagine que vous les enleviez pour...?

Pruneau : Les réparer. C'est rapide à faire. On a qu'à déconnecter un branchement, et ça marche. Enfin, ça marche pas toujours à tous les coups et c'est souvent temporaire, mais...

Layton : Cela dit, j'imagine que cela vous occupe bien pendant vos 364 jours de vacances, père noël.

Luke : ARIANNAAAAA ! LOOSHAAAAAAAAAAA – ah mais non, toi t'es déjà mort...

Pruneau : Père Noël ? Mais je ne suis pas le père Noël !

Layton : Bien essayé monsieur Noël, mais j'ai l'œil. Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça.

Luke_(calmé)_: Ouais, on vous a démasqué !

Layton : Vous avez construit Saint Miss Terre en entier !

Luke : Avec Horopus !

Pruneau : Nan mais là y'a triche ! Vous avez lu le script du jeu original !

Auteur : On s'en fout, continue...

Pruneau : Grmbl. C'est exact. Et ma mission est de protéger la Poire d'Or coûte que coûte.

Luke : Mais pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour une simple poire ?

Pruneau_(de manière dramatique)_: Allez-y, montez, montez ! Atteignez le sommet de cette Tour et résolvez le mystère de la Poire d'Or !

Layton : Oui bon ben ça va, on y va, on y va.

Luke : Professeur ! Les escaliers sont bloqués par une énigme !

Layton_(se tourne vers Pruneau)_: Espèce d'enfoiré...

Pruneau_(hilare):_ Tu t'es cru dans Ponyland ? J'ai jamais dis que ce serait aussi simple !


	23. Chapitre 20 : La Tour de la Terreur

Chapitre 20 : La Tour de la Terreur

Layton : Bordel, on se croirait dans Fort Boyard...

Luke_(voix étouffée)_: Dois-je vraiment faire tout ça, professeur ?

Layton_(crie pour se faire entendre)_: Ecoute, c'est marqué sur l'énoncé ! Pas ma faute si Pruneau a inventé des épreuves tordues !

_Layton est face à une vitre. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Luke est emprisonné dans une espèce de réservoir en verre qui se remplit d'eau petit à petit. Le but de l'énigme est d'attraper la clé – qui ouvrira l'accès aux escaliers - qui pendouille tout en haut du réservoir en s'aidant du niveau de l'eau qui augmente à chaque instant. Mais lorsque Luke se saisira de la clé et l'arrachera de sa corde, le réservoir se remplira en quelques secondes entièrement. Luke devra alors fissurer et briser la vitre du réservoir avec le bout pointu de la clé pour se sortir de là, avant de périr noyé._

Luke_(voix étouffée)_: Professeur, je crois qu'il aurait été plus stratégique que vous vous occupiez de cela ! Je suis trop petit pour atteindre la clé avant de perdre pied !

Layton_(crie pour se faire entendre)_: On a tiré à la courte paille et tu as perdu, tant pis pour toi ! Et puis de toute façon JE suis le maître et TU es l'apprenti, c'est comme ça !

_Luke, dans le tube, a déjà l'eau qui lui arrive au niveau de la poitrine. Alors qu'il tend le bras pour atteindre la clé qui est encore trop loin, le niveau de l'eau continue d'augmenter rapidement. Luke perd pied et se met à nager. Layton contemple le spectacle, les bras croisés._

Layton : Ce n'est même pas une énigme. C'est une épreuve physique. Ah, tout fout l'camp, de nos jours.

Luke_(voix étouffée)_: Professeur, je n'en peux plus ! Je suis épuisé !

Layton_(crie pour se faire entendre)_: Eh bien, parle-moi pour t'occuper..._(à mi-voix)_ Je ne t'écouterais qu'à moitié, mais ça fera passer le temps.

Luke_(voix étouffée)_: Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne : Lorsque les câbles du pont-levis à l'entrée de Saint Miss Terre ont été sabotés, vous, moi et Don Paolo étions coincés ici ! J'ai comme le sentiment que ce n'était pas une coïncidence ! Mais qui est derrière tout ça ?!

Layton_(crie)_: Eh bien, je pense que c'est l'œuvre de Pruneau !

Pruneau_(d'en bas, crie)_: ON M'APPELLE ?!

Layton_(crie à Pruneau)_: Ta gueule, pauvre con ! On démêle l'intrigue de l'histoire !

Pruneau_(crie)_: Ouais ben et si vous arrêtiez de gueuler ! Pauvres tâches, on n'entends que vous !

Layton : OH, EH, C'EST BON, MAINTENANT ! C'EST PAS COMME SI C'ETAIT UN HÔTEL 5 ETOILES ICI !

Luke_(voix étouffée)_: Pruneau ? Mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à faire ça ?

Layton_(crie)_: Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il a dit ? Son devoir est de guider ceux qui cherchent la Poire d'Or. Mais il n'a aucun moyen de connaître les intentions de ceux qui viennent à Saint Miss Terre ! Il nous a enfermés dans le village pour mieux voir qui nous étions. Voir si nous étions dignes ou pas de découvrir le secret de Saint Miss Terre ! Tu comprends ?

_Luke acquiesce et continue de barboter et de monter en même temps que le niveau de l'eau dans le réservoir. La clé n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres._

Luke_(voix étouffée)_: Eh, professeur... Je me posais une autre question. Je me demandais à quel moment Don Paolo était arrivé au village. Et comment a-t-il pu accéder au village ? Le Garde à l'entrée ne l'aurait pas laissé passer !

Layton_(crie)_: A vrai dire, j'ai quelques doutes sur la qualité du jugement du Garde qui nous a accueillis à notre arrivée. Quant à Don Paolo, j'imagine qu'il s'est débrouillé comme il a pu. Il est très sportif ! Tu l'as vu comme moi sauter par la fenêtre.

En tout cas, une fois sur place, il a prit une chambre à l'hôtel de Béatrice.

Luke_(voix étouffée)_: Mais bien sûr ! C'est lui l'homme qui est parti sans payer ! Mais, je me demandais, à quel moment a-t-il... *gloup gloup gloup*

_Sans s'en apercevoir, Luke était arrivé au sommet du réservoir, et ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'eau était montée assez haut pour le noyer alors qu'il n'avait pas encore arraché la clé. Layton s'affole._

Layton_(hurle)_: Espèce de petit idiot ! Attrape la clé ! Dépêche toi !

_Layton fait des grands gestes en indiquant la clé. Mais Luke ne l'entend pas, et le voit encore moins. Car oui, en plus de ça l'eau n'était pas très propre. Le jeune garçon retient sa respiration tant qu'il peut et cherche à tâtons la corde qui retient la clé. Lorsqu'il la touche, il l'arrache violemment, et s'approche comme il peut de la vitre. Il commence à donner des coups dedans avec la clé, cette dernière finissant par se briser. Layton arrête de crier et écarquille les yeux. Luke est bouche bée en contemplant les deux morceaux de clé dans ses mains. Du coup, il boit la tasse et commence à se noyer._

Layton_(hurle)_: LUKE !

_Le jeune garçon gigote et donne des coups de pieds dans la vitre. Mais rapidement, il perd connaissance. Layton s'empare d'une pelle qui était sur le sol et donne un grand coup dans la vitre, qui se brise facilement sous la pression de l'eau. Le garçon, trempé et inconscient, glisse parterre._

Layton_(s'agenouille)_: Oh mon dieu, il est mort. Frappé dans la force de l'âge. ...Luke, réponds-moi !

Lecteur_(en pleurs)_: Réponds-lui !

Pruneau_(crie, d'en bas)_: OUAIS, REPONDS-LUI, HISTOIRE QU'IL ARRÊTE DE GUEULER COMME UN PUTOIS !

_Layton secoue Luke. Celui-ci ouvre doucement les yeux._

Layton : LUKE ! Dis quelque chose !

Luke : « Quelque chose »...

_Layton baffe Luke._

Layton : On avait dit qu'on arrêtait les jeux de mots de ce style !

Luke : Pardon, professeur...

Layton : Pauvre idiot ! Tu as cassé la clé !

Luke_(sanglote)_: Ouiiiiii... Elle était toute rouilléééééée...

Layton : On ne peut plus continuer. Ah, bravo, hein.

_Layton soupire et se lève. Il s'approche de la grille d'escaliers et pose sa main dessus. Pendant ce temps, Luke se relève et contemple le bazar ambiant._

Luke : La pelle... Le réservoir brisé... Professeur, vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie !

Layton : Ben oui, idiot. J'ai encore besoin de tes sacrif... De toi pour les énigmes suivantes.

Luke : Oh, merci professeur !

_Luke serre Layton dans ses bras et fait pression sur lui, ce qui pousse Layton sur la grille de l'escalier, qui s'ouvre dans un grincement résonnant. Layton, sans appui, tombe parterre, entraînant Luke dans sa chute._

Layton_(surpris)_: Que...

Luke_(se relève et inspecte le cadenas)_: Professeur ! Le cadenas était rouillé aussi ! La porte n'était même pas vérouillée !

Layton : …

Luke : …

Layton : …

Luke : …

Layton : L'auteur n'a clairement pas d'inspiration pour continuer ce passage. Faisons une ellipse jusqu'à la prochaine énigme.

***Ellipse***

Henri Jones : Oh, mais c'est mon jeune ami enthousiaste et son professeur sans humour !

_Alors qu'ils viennent d'accéder à l'étage, Layton et Luke tombent sur Henri Jones, l'explorateur rencontré dans les égouts. Ce dernier à un œil au beurre noir, mais il est toujours souriant._

Layton : Pitié, non...

Henri Jones : Non, moi ce n'est pas Pitié, c'est Henri Jones, vous vous rappelez ?

Luke_(innocent)_: Comment allez-vous depuis votre chute dans les égouts ?

Henri Jones : Ma chute ? No way, tu ne te souviens pas, gamin ? C'est ton ami, là, qui m'a...

Layton : Oui bon bref, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Henri Jones : A vrai dire, c'est une bonne question, car je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Vous voulez une devinette ?

Layton : Non.

Luke : Oui !

Henri Jones : Quel est l'organe chez l'homme qui peut grossir 7 fois, en fonction de l'excitation ?

Layton : …

Luke_(réfléchit)_: ...

Layton : ...

Luke : La pupille !

Layton : Euh. OUI, BIEN SÛR. HAHA.

Luke : Il y avait une autre réponse ?

Layton : NON.

Henri Jones_(sarcastique)_: Hinhinhin, good job, mon garçon. Bon, sur ce, je vais chercher la sortie, moi. Vous n'auriez pas une idée d'où elle se trouve, par hasard ?

Layton : Si, descendez ces escaliers, et tombez – oh oui, par pitié – dans le grand trou près de l'entrée et cassez vous une jambe.

Henri Jones : Comme c'est aimable. Je sens que c'est le début d'une belle amitié entre vous et moi, cher monsieur... Monsieur ?

Layton : Je suis le professeur Hershel Layton. J'aurais pu dire « Enchanté de vous connaître », mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Luke_(joyeux)_: Et moi je m'appelle Luke Triton !

Henri Jones : Haha, je conterais vos aventures dans le monde entier, mes amis ! _(s'en allant)_ A très bientôt, j'espère !

_Layton et Luke le regardent descendre les escaliers._

Luke : Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi il se sentait obligé de conter nos « aventures »...

Layton : Je suppose qu'il a voulu se la péter barde ou autre connerie... Et personnellement je n'ai pas envie de le revoir « très bientôt ».

Luke : Professeur, tout à l'heure, avant de me noyer, je me posais une question.

Layton : Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec la dichotomie du Bien et du Mal ?

Luke : Euh... Non.

Layton : Alors pose ta question.

Luke : Je me demandais... Don Paolo... A-t-il vraiment tué Rupert ?

Layton : Je pense que oui. Il a dû vouloir lui soutirer des informations à propos de la Poire d'Or, mais Rupert ignorant tout, a nié tous propos de Don Paolo, j'imagine. Ce dernier ne l'a pas cru et a dû l'assommer puis lui voler une pièce quelconque qui permettait à ce robot de vivre.

Luke : Lorsqu'un robot devient gay ou est alcoolique, Pruneau les récupère pour les réparer ?

Layton : Oui.

Luke : Je ne comprends pas ; Pourquoi vouloir réparer quelqu'un qui est gay ? Gay, ça veut dire joyeux, non ?

Layton : C'est un peu plus compliqué, mais...

Luke : Vous croyez que les drôles de bruits qui proviennent de la Tour dont on nous as parlé sont ceux que produisent les machines de Pruneau ?

Pruneau_(d'en bas, d'une voix légèrement embarassée)_: N...NON ! CE N'EST PAS MOI !

Layton : Tu as ta réponse. Continuons.

_Alors qu'ils arrivent dans une nouvelle pièce, nos deux héros rencontrent Béatrice, la gérante de l'hôtel._

Béatrice : Zyvaaaa, ce sont mes keupines qu'arrivent, lolilol !

Layton : C'est le musée des horreurs cette Tour ou quoi ?

Béatrice : Un gadji trop chelou m'a d'mandé de venir ici pour proposer des énigmes, mdr !

Layton : Oh, seigneur. Et bien allons-y.

Béatrice : Alors, lolilol. Une pas trop dure.

Luke : Oh, vous savez madame vous pouvez y aller, on en a résolu des très difficiles !

Béatrice : Wesh mais moi j'y pige que dalle aux énigmes, donc faut que ce soit pas trop dur pour moi xD

Layton : …

Béatrice : Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui est petit et marron ?

Luke : Un marron !

Béatrice : Putain il est fort ce con ! :o

Layton_(s'en va)_: Merci pour votre énigme, on y va maintenant.

Luke_(suit Layton)_: Professeur, je crois qu'on arrive enfin au sommet de la Tour !

Layton : Ouais. Y'a comme un parfum fruité dans l'air...

Béatrice_(au loin)_: Ah nan mais ça c'est moi, j'ai mangé des abricots et je viens de péter, là :D

Luke : …

Layton : ...


	24. Chapitre 20 Bonus : Ce qui s'est passé

Chapitre 20 Bonus : Ce qu'il s'est réellement passé(flash-back).

Don Paolo_(surpris)_: Mais je reconnais cet endroit ! C'est là où vit ce bon vieux Horopus RainHell ! Je me demande comment il va.

_Soudain, il sent une pression sur ses jambes. Claudia vient miauler et se frotter à lui. L'homme réprime un frisson, soulève le chat et le balance de l'autre côté de la rivière._

Don Paolo : Sale bête !

_Soudain, Don Paolo entend une voix familière au loin._

Layton_(énervé)_: Avez-vous vu passer Claudia, la chatte de la pouff...de la baronne ?

_Paolo se cache dans les fourrés et observe la conversation de loin. Il aperçoit Layton et Luke, et tout à coup son cœur chavire._

Don Paolo_(ému)_: Ah, Layton ! Je savais que je finirais par te retrouver ! _(larmes aux yeux)_ Tous les chemins mènent à toi, petit coquinou :cœur:

_Alors que le professeur et Luke s'en vont, Don Paolo se relève et se dirige vers la grande bâtisse qu'est le Manoir._

Don Paolo_(sautillant d'amour)_: Maintenant que je sais que Layton est ici, je ne peux plus ignorer mon amour pour lui. Il faut que je le capture et que je l'épouse. On ira en Amérique, à Las Vegas, puis on fera notre Lune de Miel à Rio :cœur: Et s'il me trompe, je le décapiterais et garderais son chapeau :cœur:

_Discrètement, l'homme pénètre dans le Manoir et arpente les couloirs tel un fantôme. Il surprend une conversation au détour d'un couloir. Il entend deux hommes parler._

Gordon : Maintenant que Layton est là, il va pouvoir découvrir le secret de la Poire d'Or.

Rupert_(rêveur)_: Certainement, oui...

Gordon : … Et nous hériterons de la fortune de feu notre frère Horopus !

Rupert : Probablement...

Don Paolo_(murmurant)_: Horopus est mort ?! Ben merde !

Gordon : Je te sens dans la Lune, Rupert, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Rupert : Ah, Gordon, si tu savais...

Gordon : Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Rupert : Et bien voilà. Une personne illumine ma vie. Je brûle d'amour pour elle, et je crains de lui révéler les feux de mon amour.

Gordon : Mais c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir entretenu plus tôt ?

Rupert : C'est que... Je viens de la rencontrer.

Gordon : Un jeune héritier comme toi, mon frère, aucune femme ne peut vraiment te résister ! Tandis que moi...

_Gordon soulève le gras de son ventre en soupirant._

Gordon : Je vais certainement finir seul.

Rupert : Mais mon frère, il n'est certes pas question d'une jeune femme à qui je destine mon amour !

Gordon : Une vieille femme alors ?

Rupert : Non !

Gordon : Une petite fille ?

Rupert : Certes pas !

Gordon : Un petit chien ?

Rupert : ...

Gordon : Mais qui donc ?!

Rupert : Un homme, mon frère ! Depuis que je l'ai vu, je ne cesse de penser à lui !

Gordon : Horreur et dégradation !

Rupert : Comme tu dis.

Gordon : Te rends-tu compte des propos que tu tiens ?!

Rupert : Absolument mon frère ! Il ne me reste probablement que peu de temps avant que je ne subisse à mon tour un sombre enlèvement comme il y en a si souvent ces derniers temps... Mais je dois lui avouer ma flamme ! Ou je le regretterais toute ma vie !

Gordon : De qui s'agit-il ? Oh mon dieu, non, je ne veux pas le savoir !

_Gordon s'en va en marchant vite, dans tous ses états. Rupert reste seul. Don Paolo, compatissant, s'approche discrètement de Rupert en s'assurant que personne n'est aux alentours._

Rupert_(l'apercevant)_: Hey ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Je ne vous ai jamais vu au village !

Don Paolo : Du calme, mon bon ami, je suis un touriste visitant les bâtisses typiques du coin. J'ai surpris votre conversation par hasard avec votre frère.

Rupert_(embarrassé)_: Oh, seigneur... Par pitié, ne l'ébruitez pas, je ne veux pas que cela se sache.

Don Paolo_(courtois)_: Comptez sur moi. Ceci étant dit, sachez que je suis dans le même cas que vous.

Rupert : Oh, vraiment ?

Don Paolo : Oui, moi aussi je meurs d'amour pour un homme. Il ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais je saurais le charmer.

Rupert : Cet homme... Il vous a repoussé ?

Don Paolo : Oui, plusieurs fois. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre, Gnark Gnark.

Rupert : Hélas, je ne suis pas aussi courageux que vous. S'il refuse mon amour, je l'oublierais à jamais.

Don Paolo : De qui s'agit-il ? Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

Rupert : Ah, mon bon ami, vous feriez ça ? C'est en vérité pour le Professeur Hershel Layton que je brûle d'amour. Depuis que j'ai aperçu son haut-de forme, et dès son premier mot, je l'ai aimé comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un !

Don Paolo : …

Rupert : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Don Paolo met une droite à Rupert, assez violemment pour que celui-ci tombe parterre et perde connaissance. Ensuite, l'homme moustachu se penche près de lui et lui arrache l'engrenage du cœur. _

Don Paolo : Il n'y a que les personnages principaux et les fan-girls qui ont le droit de tomber amoureux de MON Layton. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne fais partie d'aucune de ces catégories.

_Il lui donne un coup de pied._

Don Paolo : Et puis de toute façon tu ne lui aurais pas plu, salope.

_Don Paolo se redresse, crache sur le cadavre et s'en va._

Don Paolo : Et maintenant, élaborons un plan machiavélique pour piéger mon Layton :cœur:


	25. Chapitre 21 : La Poire d'Or

Chapitre 21 : La Poire d'Or.

Luke : Il y a une énigme qui verrouille la porte, professeur.

_Au sommet de la Tour, sur une sorte de terrasse en plein air, Luke et Layton sont bloqués devant une porte qui donne accès à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse._

Layton : Comme dirait Timon & Pumba, « Hakuna Matata ».

_Et il donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte en bois, qui se détache de ses gonds et s'effondre sur le sol._

Layton : C'est bien qu'est-ce que je pensais, la porte était à moitié rongée par les termites.

Luke : Avant que nous n'entrions et découvrions la Poire d'Or, professeur, je me demandais... Vous m'avez raconté que dans la chambre de la baronne, vous aviez vu une photo d'elle portant Flora dans ses bras.

Layton : C'était en fait Vinaigrette Rainhell, la défunte épouse d'Horopus.

Luke : Leur ressemblance est étonnante !

Layton : Dalida n'est autre qu'un putain de robot conçu pour ressembler trait pour trait à Vinaigrette, voilà tout. Et apparemment, Flora ne l'apprécie guère.

Luke_(sanglotant)_: C'est si beau...

Layton : Hein ?

Luke_(sanglotant)_: Le baron Rainhell aimait tellement sa femme que lorsqu'elle est morte, il a voulu la remplacer par un robot pour combler le vide dans le coeur de sa fille... Mais il a modifié sa personnalité – et un peu son physique -, car il n'y a en définitive qu'une seule Vinaigrette Rainhell, son seul et unique amour... C'est... Magnifique...

Layton_(étonné)_: Ouah, t'as compris tout ça tout seul ?

Luke : L'auteur m'a gentiment prêté le script du jeu original.

Layton : Pourtant on avait dit qu'on couperait cette scène émotion-là.

Auteur_(en pleurs)_: Ouais, mais... C'est si beau...

_Layton et Luke pénètrent dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, ils découvrent une autre série d'escaliers et d'énigmes à résoudre._

Layton : Putain, encore des escaliers.

Luke : Cette Tour est bien plus grande que ce que je pensais ! Et pourtant elle est quasiment vide !

Layton : A part l'atelier de Pruneau en bas, il n'y a rien, effectivement. Du coup, ça me semble logique que le bruit étrange qu'on entend résonne dans tout le village.

Luke : Mais quel est ce fameux bruit, professeur ?

Layton : Je l'ignore. Faisons une rapide ellipse pour éviter aux lecteurs d'endurer l'épreuve de nous voir monter tout ces escaliers.

*Rapide Ellipse*

Layton_(essoufflé)_: AAAAH. ENFIN.

_En rampant parterre, Layton arrive en haut des escaliers. Luke est derrière lui, agrippé à sa jambe et se laisse traîner._

Luke_(essoufflé)_: On y est arrivés, professeur ?

Layton_(essoufflé)_: « On » ? Tu parles, c'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot, ouais !

Luke : Regardez, professeur ! Je ne m'y attendais pas !

_Lorsqu'ils se relèvent, nos deux héros découvrent le sommet de la Tour – invisible depuis le sol -. C'est une terrasse, sur laquelle est bâtie une ravissante petite maisonnette. Il semble y avoir du monde à l'intérieur._

_Luke et Layton pénètrent dans la maison. Ils arrivent dans une pièce magnifique, de style palais royal, avec des lustres et des rideaux de soie. _

Luke_(effaré)_: Eh ben, pas mal la cuisine !

? : Je vous attendais.

Luke_(se retourne)_: La-miss-du75 !

Layton_(se retourne)_: La voix-off !

_En effet, la demoiselle de tantôt se tient là, devant eux. C'est alors qu'elle ôte le foulard qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle découvre son visage, et on reconnaît Flora Rainhell, la fille du baron. Musique émouvante._

Layton : Bien sûr, comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? On trouve forcément une femme dans une cuisine.

Luke : Flora Rainhell ! Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de la-miss-du75 qui était là à l'instant ?!

Layton : Luke... C'est elle, la-miss-du75.

Luke : Incroyable ! Elles semblent si différentes !

Layton : …

Luke : Dis-nous où tu caches la Poire d'Or !

Layton : Luke... C'est elle, la Poire d'Or.

Luke : Co... Comment vous le savez ?!

_Un panneau aux néons clignotants « Poire d'Or » accroché au plafond pointe vers Flora._

Layton : C'est parfaitement logique, voyons. Horopus voulait protéger sa fille plus que tout, encore plus même que sa fortune. Il voulait trouver une personne capable de bien s'occuper de sa fille.

Flora : C'est exact. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends dans cette Tour..._(prend une voix aguicheuse)_ Bon, maintenant, par qui je commence ?

Luke : Commencer quoi ?

_Flora lui fait un clin d'oeil. Layton la contemple, offusqué._

Flora : Avant de crever, papa m'a dit que la personne qui viendrait me chercher serait le plus beau coup de ma vie. Par qui je commence pour évaluer ça ? Je me suis longuement préparée, vous savez. Le petit me plaît bien. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Luke : Euh... Luke Triton.

Flora : Oh, et tu as quel âge ?

Luke : Euh...

Flora : Pas grave, y'a pas d'âge pour faire ça, tu sais.

Layton : … Oh, my godness, Horopus...

_Une explosion les interrompt. La Tour se met à vibrer. Layton court à la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand. Dehors, une sorte de mini-hélicoptère s'approche de la Tour. A son bord, Don Paolo. Ce dernier éclate d'un rire diabolique. Une antenne parabolique sort du toit de sa machine, et diffuse une musique au rythme endiablé à l'accordéon, pour souligner que c'est bien lui le méchant._

Don Paolo : Me revoilà, Laytonounet :coeur: !_(hurle)_ ET IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI AI LE DROIT DE TE TOUCHER !

_La machine volante se met à lancer des boules de bowling sur la Tour, qui s'ébranle jusque dans ses fondations._

Layton_(à l'intention de Luke & Flora)_: OK, ON S'CASSE !

Flora : Attendez, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

Layton & Luke : Quoi ?!

Flora_(file dans une autre pièce)_: J'en ai pas pour longtemps, attendez-moi.

_Tandis qu'elle est aux toilettes, Luke et Layton restent immobiles dans le salon, alors que Don Paolo continue d'attaquer la Tour, qui tremble à chacun de ses coups. Tout à coup, on entend un bruit de chasse d'eau. Le bruit sourd résonne dans toute la tour, et probablement à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde dans le village._

Layton_(perplexe)_: Bon, on sait d'où vient le bruit étrange que les villageois entendaient...

Flora_(sortant des toilettes)_: Me revoilà Fuyons, je vous prie !

_Layton, Luke et Flora sortent de la maison et descendent les escaliers à toute vitesse. Mais une des boules de bowling de Don Paolo percute un mur à cet endroit-là, et fait un trou dans les escaliers. _

Don Paolo : Strike !

_Luke saute avant que la totalité des marches s'effondre. Flora manque de tomber, mais Layton la rattrape. Elle se redresse et reste derrière le professeur, affolée._

Layton : Merde !

Luke : Professeur !

Layton : Euh... Ça ira pour nous, ne t'en fais pas ! Descend les escaliers et sors au plus vite !

Luke : Mais professeur !

Flora : T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?! Casse-toi et laisse-nous SEULS !

Layton : Putain, elle perd pas le Nord...

_Luke acquiesce et part en courant._

_Sans se concerter, Layton et Flora remontent les escaliers et retournent à l'abri dans la maison. Don Paolo continue d'attaquer la Tour._

Flora : C'est horrible, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! _(sanglote) _Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune sans avoir tiré le meilleur coup de ma vie !

Layton : Du calme, voyons.

_Layton sort une pokéball de sous son chapeau et la lance._

Layton : Roucarnage, je te choisis !

_Un Roucarnage apparaît._

Layton : Bon, il me faudrait des rênes pour pouvoir le contrôler durant le vol.

_Le professeur regarde autour de lui. Il aperçoit alors le lacet qui ferme le décolleté de Flora. Sans lui demander, il lui défait et s'empare de la ficelle. Layton glisse le lacet dans la bouche de Roucarnage, monte sur son dos et saisit les rênes._

Flora_(déçue)_: Pourquoi vous n'avez pas continué ? Ça commençait si bien...

_Elle monte sur le dos du Roucarnage et s'installe derrière Layton. Le pokémon saute par la fenêtre et prend son envol, poursuivi par Don Paolo en hélicoptère._

Don Paolo : LAYTON ! TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI PAS VU !? TU L'AS DESHABILLEE !

Layton : Roucarnage, attaque Ultralaser !

_Le pokémon obéit et réduit l'hélicoptère de Don Paolo en cendres. Ce dernier s'est éjecté avant l'impact, et s'envole en Jet-Pack._

Don Paolo_(au loin)_: JE TE RETROUVERAIS, LAYTON ! ET TOI, PETITE VEINARDE, MESURE BIEN TA CHANCE, PENDANT QUE TU ES ENCORE EN VIE ! GNARK GNARK GNARK :coeur:

_L'oiseau atterrit. Les villageois, alertés par le bruit monstrueux de la Tour en train de s'effondrer, sortent de leurs maisons et viennent accueillir Flora et Layton. Luke se fraye un chemin dans la foule et vient serrer Layton contre lui._

Luke : Professeur ! Comme je suis soulagé ! Vous n'avez rien !

Flora : Et moi, je pue ?

Layton : Et Pruneau est peut-être mort, enseveli sous les décombres et les ruines de la Tour qui vient de s'effondrer, mais tout le monde s'en balance aussi.

Luke : Vous avez vu la machine volante de Don Paolo ? Quel engin incroyable !

Layton : Crois-moi ou pas, mais je pense que cet engin est la cause du choc sourd qui a effrayé Claudia lors de notre première visite au Manoir Rainhell. Ce qui nous indique quand et comment Don Paolo s'est introduit dans le village.

Luke : Ça alors, professeur ! Vous ne cessez jamais de résoudre des énigmes, pas vrai ?

Layton : Héhé, oui, je dois avouer que...

Luke : Mais alors dites-moi professeur, où Horopus a-t-il caché sa fortune, dans ce cas ?!

Layton : Ah, euh...


	26. Chapitre 21 Bonus : La vérité révélée

Chapitre 21 Bonus : La Vérité révélée au Grand Jour.

_Dans une des caves du Manoir, Matthew, en tenue de chirurgien, est occupé sur une table de chirurgie. Il trifouille le cadavre de Claudia, encore criblé de bouts de verres. Dalida sort de l'ombre, d'un air grave._

Dalida : Alors, Matthew ? Ces résultats de l'autopsie que je t'avais demandé ?

_Matthew pose son scalpel et enlève ses gants en soupirant._

Matthew : Je crains que vos doutes ne soient fondés, Madame. L'autopsie a révélé les causes de la mort de Claudia.

Dalida : Et donc ? Explique-toi !

Matthew_(indique le cadavre)_: Voyez ces bouts de verres ça et là, plantés dans le ventre gras de votre chatte. Et j'ai aussi analysé le sang qu'il y avait au bout des griffes de Claudia.

Dalida : Oui ?

Matthew : Je crains fort, Madame, que votre chatte n'ait été assassinée.

Dalida : J'en étais sûre !

Matthew : En effet, le professeur Layton nous a assurés qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident, je cite : « Une grosse pierre. » Mais il n'y a pas trace de choc ou de contact violent avec un quelconque individu fait de roches dites minérales. D'après l'autopsie, on a brisé une bouteille en verre sur Claudia avec violence. Mais avant cela, elle s'est clairement bagarrée avec son meurtrier.

Dalida_(en pleurs)_: Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?!

Matthew : Le sang retrouvé sur les griffes de la chatte...

Dalida : Oui ?!

Matthew : ...Appartient à Luke Triton, le petit apprenti de Hershel Layton.

***Flash-Back***

Luke : Que faites-vous, professeur ?

_Luke et Layton sont à l'entrée du Manoir. Layton a posé le cadavre de Claudia parterre, et semble être occupé avec._

Layton : Je nettoie les griffes de Claudia avec un mouchoir.

Luke : Pourquoi faire ?

Layton : Il y avait mes empr... mon sang dessus, je trouvais pas ça très joli.

Luke : Oh, mais alors il y a mon sang aussi ! Elle m'a griffé, peu avant vous !

Layton : Ouais, mais malheureusement il est déjà sec depuis looongtemps. Je peux rien faire, là.

Luke : Ah...

***Fin Flash-Back***

Dalida : Et Layton est son complice donc il le couvre, j'en étais sûre !

Matthew : Dans l'état actuel des choses, Madame, je vous conseillerais bien de...

Dalida : Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils ! Je sais ce que je vais faire.

Matthew : Madame ?

Dalida_(sort un fusil)_: Layton sera mort avant ce soir.

_Un grincement se fait entendre._

Dalida : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

Matthew : Je l'ignore. Peut-être que ce sont le professeur Layton, son apprenti et Flora qui rentrent au Manoir ?

Dalida_(enragée)_: Très bien, je vais les tuer tout les trois !


	27. Chapitre 22 : Le Pactole

Chapitre 22 : Le pactole.

Luke : Professeur, êtes-vous sûr qu'on le trouvera ici ?

Layton : Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Tiens, regarde ce tableau d'un peu plus près.

_Layton et Luke sont dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Rainhell. Luke s'approche doucement du tableau représentant Flora._

Layton : Es-tu capable de trouver la Poire d'Or sur ce tableau ?

Luke_(sans hésiter)_: Bien sûr ! C'est Flora la Poire d'Or, « elle a vraiment une tête de poire ! »

Flora_(vexée)_: Eh !

_Soudain, le tableau s'ouvre tel une porte en grinçant fortement, s'ouvrant sur un couloir caché et sombre. Flora, Luke et Layton s'aventurent dans le souterrain et arrivent dans une pièce gigantesque, rempli de toutes les richesses possibles. Il y a des lingots d'or et d'argents, des montagnes de pièces, et autres objets, tous plaqués or._

Layton_(bave)_: A...A...Argent...

Luke : Wah, mes yeux, ça brille !

Flora : Oh la la, le nombre de dessous affriolants et de sex-toys que je pourrais m'acheter avec tout ça !

Luke : Comment saviez-vous pour le tableau_,_ professeur ?

Layton : J'sais pas, je me suis dit qu'un riche baron aimait la technologie et que par conséquent, les passages secrets du manoir étaient à commandes vocales.

Voix enregistrée : Flora, ma petite Flora...

Flora : Père ?!

Layton : Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Voix d'Horopus enregistrée_(résonnante)_: Si tu es enfin arrivée ici, c'est que quelqu'un est venu te chercher tout là-haut dans ta Tour. J'espère que tout le village qu'on a construit avec Pruneau te plaît et que chaque villageois(e) s'est bien occupé de toi...

Flora : Oh, oui ! Il ont été très gentils ! Surtout le maire, il m'a montré plein de postions que je ne connaissais pas et...

Layton : Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de répondre à une voix enregistrée ?

Voix d'Horopus : Mon seul regret est de ne pas t'avoir vue grandir...

Flora : Ah, si tu voyais mes seins, papa ! Comme ils sont devenus gros !

_Layton se tape la main sur le front. Luke essaye de comprendre._

Voix d'Horopus : C'est à toi de décider si la personne qui se tient à tes côtés mérite un plan cul avec toi, voire plus.

Flora : Disons que le grand est pas trop mal fichu, et que le petit et mignon. _(marmonne)_Mais entre nous le petit ne sait pas trop de quoi il s'agit...

Voix d'Horopus : Quant à vous qui êtes en ce moment aux côtés de ma fille, je vous félicite.

Layton : Tss, s'il savait à qui il s'adressait.

Voix d'Horopus : Je déconne, je sais bien que c'est toi, Hershel, qui a résolu toutes ces énigmes.

Layton_(surpris)_: !

Voix d'Horopus : Entre nous, je savais qu'il n'y avait que toi pour parvenir au bout. Alors je te confie ma fille, Hershel. Je sais que tu t'en occuperas bien. Je l'aurais bien mise sous la garde d'Archibald, mais il déteste les gosses. En souvenir de cette soirée à Heaven Street, pas vrai ?

Layton_(ému)_: Tu m'étonnes...

Luke & Flora_ (perplexes)_: …

Voix d'Horopus : Il y a peu, mon médecin m'a annoncé que j'allais mourir. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Pruneau de construire Saint Miss Terre. Pour protéger Flora. Et aussi pour qu'elle tire quelques coups de temps en temps. Les rues et les villages forment l'ossature, mais le véritable coeur d'un village, ce sont ses habitants. Voilà pourquoi Pruneau a construit des robots, leur a insufflé le désir sexuel et leurs énigmes à la con. Une fois que vous aurez quitté ce village avec le fric, les habitants s'éteindront ou tomberont tout simplement en panne.

Luke : Comme des marionnettes à qui on aurait coupé les fils ?

Lecteur_(en pleurs)_: Naaaaaaan !

Voix d'Horopus : J'ai plus rien d'autre à te dire, mon pote. Salue Don Paolo, Archibald et Dimitri pour moi. Ah, et puis va poser quelques fleurs sur la tombe de Claire, un de ces quatres.

Layton_(vexé)_: Woh l'autre, eh. Va faire tes commissions toi-même. Je saluerai Archibald, et c'est tout. Les autres peuvent aller crever. Sauf Claire, qui est déjà morte.

Voix d'Horopus : Allez, fais pas le con. Elle t'aimait bien.

Layton : Grml.

Voix d'Horopus : Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser. Ah, oui non, une ou deux dernières petites choses : Si t'en as l'occasion, bute le chat de Dalida pour moi avant de te casser de Saint Miss Terre. Cet animal n'est pas un robot, ça je peux te l'assurer, et c'est certainement la chatte qui m'a fait le plus chier dans ma vie !

Layton_(tout bas)_: C'est déjà fait.

Voix d'Horopus : Prends bien soin de ma fille, Layton.

Layton_(ému)_: Promis.

Voix d'Horopus : On se retrouvera à ta mort !

Layton : So long, my friend.

Flora : Papa...

Layton : Bon, et maintenant on décarre avec le fric.

_Un coup de feu se fait entendre._

Flora : Comment ? Je signale que cet héritage me revient de droit ! J'en fais ce que JE veux !

Layton : Active gamine, je dois t'emmener hors de ce bled, moi !

_Un second coup de feu se fait entendre._

Luke : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Layton : Ça, c'est sûrement Dalida...

Dalida_(hurle, au loin)_: LAYTON !

Flora : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille ?!

Layton : On s'en fout ! Dépêche toi de te décider !

_Dalida débarque dans la pièce, décoiffée et armée d'un fusil. On lit de la haine sur son visage._

Dalida_(enragée)_: VOUS AVEZ BUTÉ CLAUDIA !

Layton_(tout bas)_: Je suis démasqué !

_Dalida pointe son fusil sur Luke._

Luke : Plaît-il ?

_Pendant ce temps, Flora se décide : Elle empoigne deux lingots d'or et fait un signe à Layton. Soudain, Dalida lâche son fusil et tombe parterre._

Layton : Que ?

_Luke s'approche de Dalida. Elle est immobile._

Luke : Je crois qu'elle s'est éteinte...

Matthew_(débarque)_: J'ai pris soin de la vider de sa batterie avant qu'elle ne découvre que vous avez... Enfin, vous savez...

Luke_(perplexe)_: Attendez, ça devient trop compliqué pour moi.

Layton_(regarde Flora)_: Bon, alors t'embarques des lingots d'or, toi ?

Flora : Ce village est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher... J'aime les villageois et ils m'aiment. Mais j'aime **encore plus** l'argent. Donc je garde ce trésor ici – en prélevant mon argent de poche du mois -, ce qui leur permettra de vivre encore un peu. De toute façon, si Pruneau est mort sous les décombres de la Tour, il ne les réparera plus.

Layton : Putain, pas con la gamine...

Matthew_(sanglote)_: Partez, tant qu'il est encore temps.

Flora_(attrape un autre lingot)_: Évidemment, on va pas moisir ici !


	28. Épilogue

Épilogue : La Fin de Saint Miss Terre.

_Une foule de villageois suit Flora, Luke et Layton qui se dirigent vers l'entrée du village. Le Pont-levis - réparé entre temps – s'abaisse pour les laisser tous passer. Alors que nos trois héros se dirigent vers la Layton mobile, chaque villageois leur témoigne un au revoir chaleureux._

Ràmon : Vous reviendrez vite, oui ?

Stachenscarfen : On se reverra, j'en suis sûr !

Ingrid : Invitez moi pour le mariage !

Percy : Je vous inviterai à la dédicace de mon prochain livre : « Le Bon, la Poire et le Con » !

Bruno : Et saluez Patrick Sébastien pour moi !

Gordon : Eeeeh, au fait ! Vous m'avez pas dit ! Qui a tué mon f...

Béatrice : Lolilol !

Agnès : Eh, si vous êtes toujours à la recherche de la petite chatte, j'ai de super biscuits au poisson, qui...

Paulo : NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE LA TOUUUUR !

Mémé Chelou : Bande de cons ! Revenez là, vous avez oublié de résoudre des énigmes !

Jarvis : AU R..._(chantonne) _CHAMPS ELYSÉES ~

Zappone : Bueno, rapélé moi qui vosotros estais, déjà ?

Max : Moi, j'ai rien de particulier à dire...

Michel : Ma mère a perdu son chat. Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Gérard : Et moi, j'ai miraculeusement ressuscité !

Eddy : Oui, mais tu as quand même perdu ton alliance, espèce de bon à rien ! J'aurais déjà dû demander le divorce il y a longtemps !

Prosciutto : J'ai faim.

Rodney : Au revoir... Petits rats... Gnark Gnark... Bwahaha, je suis diabolique.

Henri Jones : A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Luke_(guilleret)_: Au revoir tout le monde !

Layton : Purée, quand je pense que la gosse a dû coucher avec chacun de ces cas sociaux robotiques... Ce village est un asile psychiatrique à lui tout seul.

Flora_(monte à l'arrière)_: Ouais, salut les couillons !

_Flora pose les lingots sur la banquette arrière. Luke et Layton montent devant. Le professeur démarre la voiture en soupirant, et emprunte la route par laquelle ils sont arrivés. Tous les villageois font coucou de la main à la voiture qui est déjà loin._

_Une petite voiture bleue, lancée à vive allure, roule sur les chemins de campagne. A l'intérieur, devant, le Professeur Layton et son assistant Luke. A l'arrière, Flora, qui s'est assoupie. Luke la regarde, puis se retourne._

Luke : ...Et donc elle, c'est une fille, c'est ça ?

Layton : Exactement. Elle va venir vivre avec nous.

Luke : Et ça sert à quoi, une fille ?

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Hum, disons que ça sert à beaucoup de choses. Principalement à faire la vaisselle, la cuisine et à laver nos chaussettes. Mais si tu leur dis ça, elle se vexent.

Luke : Ça sert à quoi d'autre ?

Layton : ...Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

Luke_(la regarde de nouveau)_: Elle est plutôt jolie.

Layton : Elle est plus âgée que toi, tu sais.

Luke : Et ça change quelque chose ?

Layton_(embarrassé)_: Euh, oui et non...Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

Luke : Cette aventure était palpitante, vous ne trouvez pas, professeur ?

Layton : Très.

Luke : Vous allez encore faire la une de tous les journaux, pas vrai ?

Layton : Euh... Vaut mieux pas. _Je tiens pas à ce que le monde entier sache que je vis seul avec deux gosses qui ne sont pas mes enfants et que je suis toujours célibataire à mon âge._

Luke : Pourquoi ?

Layton : Eh bien, euh tu comprends... Il ne faudrait pas que Flora devienne une bête de foire ! Ce ne serait pas juste.

Luke_(admiratif)_: Oh, professeur, vous pensez toujours aux autres !

Layton : C'est le devoir de tout gentleman. Bon, voyons voir la route pour rentrer à la maison. GPS !

_Un mini écran sort du tableau de bord. Une voix stupide se fait entendre._

GPS : Bonjouuuuuur !

Layton : Ta gueule. Indique nous le chemin de la maison.

GPS : Très bien, mais d'abord : Vous savez que le coq chante tout les matins ? MAIS ON ne sait pas pourquoi ! Hihihihiiii !

Luke : …

GPS : Vous avez compris ? Maison, « mais on »... Hihu.

Layton : Oh, que le trajet va être long.

Luke : Professeur, c'est la fin ?

Layton : Oui, Luke, c'est la fin de cette parodie.

Luke : Vous croyez que les lecteurs ont aimé la lire ?

Layton : Les quelques fangirls du couple Don PaoloxLayton ont dû apprécier, oui.

Luke : Est-ce que je lance le générique de fin, professeur ?

Layton : Oui, par pitié, lance le générique de fin.

_Luke ouvre la fenêtre de la voiture et lance le générique de fin, qui tombe parterre._

**FIN **

**(et c'est pas trop tôt)**

**Remerciements :**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et suivi cette parodie depuis l'aube de sa création. J'espère que vous avez ri (et soupiré tellement certaines blagues étaient nulles), parce que moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. **

**A bientôt pour Professeur Layton et la Boîte à Pandas !**


End file.
